Gegensätze ziehen sich an
by jennalynn2010
Summary: Zwei Welten prallen aufeinander! SIE die Rebellin…ER schüchtern und wohlerzogen. Sie schlossen eine stumme Vereinbarung. SIE lernt von ihm…ER lernt von ihr. Neugierig? Dann schaut doch mal rein!
1. Prolog

Hallo meine lieben.

Ich hab euch eine neue Geschichte mitgebracht.

Mal was ganz anderes.

Es wird eine stink normale Geschichte.

Kein Drama, Aktion, Gewalt, Eifersucht Szenarien, Liebeskummer oder weiß der Geier noch für unerfreuliche Ereignisse.

Ich weiß nicht unbedingt spannend aber ich hatte einfach mal Lust auf sowas.

Meine letzte Geschichte hat genug Drama.

In dieser wird es lediglich lustig und wahrscheinlich auch Erotisch zur Sache gehen.

Aber letzteres seid ihr von mir ja schon gewohnt *grins*

Sie wird vom Niveau nie mit meiner letzten mithalten können.

Also bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn ihr was anderes von mir erwartet habt.

Als Entschuldigung kann ich euch anbieten dass ich nebenbei schon an einer größeren Sache arbeite.

Die ich demnächst auch veröffentlichen werde.

Doch wie es mit großen Sachen so ist dauern die immer eine Zeitlang…also bekommt ihr in der Zwischenzeit diese Geschichte dazu…ich brauch sowas einfach zum ablenken und zum abschalten.

Demzufolge sind auch die Kapitel nicht so lang wie ihr eigentlich von mir gewohnt seid.

Diese Geschichte wird nur aus Bellas Sicht geschrieben sein.

Ich hoffe doch ihr bleibt mir trotzallem Treu wenn dies hier nicht so euers ist.

Denn nur ihr wisst wozu ich sonst fähig bin. *teuflisch grins*

Ich für meinen Teil finde diese Geschichte hier ganz lustig.

Natürlich wird mich meine wundervolle Beta Speedy auf diesem Weg begleiten. Sie wird mit mir lachen, schwitzen und weinen. *kicher*

Und das alles nur um euch glücklich zu machen. *mit Augen klimper*

Natürlich erwarte auch ich etwas von euch.

Mein Schweiß muss mit vielen Reviews belohnt werden.

Also wisst ihr was ihr zu tun habt. *zwinker*

Ich schreibe jetzt hier ein einziges Mal, dass alle Charaktere Stephenie Meyer gehören, aber der restliche Müll meiner ist.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und habe auch nicht vor dies zu ändern.

Yeah also weiter weiß ich erst einmal nicht.

Möchte nicht zu viel verraten.

Ich wünsch euch allen viel viel Spaß nun kommt erst einmal der Prolog!

* * *

Also Hey erst mal. Ihr wollt also etwas aus meinem Leben wissen…tzzz meinet wegen. Also ich bin Isabella Marie Swan, sexy 16 Jahre alt und vom Leben angeschissen.

Geboren wurde ich in Phoenix. Ich bin die Tochter einer selbstverliebten Frau und eines völlig gestörten Mannes. Nun gut, meine ersten Lebensjahre waren noch rosig und lieblich, aber mit der Zeit drehte meine Mutter immer mehr ab. Ich war nie das Kind, das eine Mutter ins Schwärmen gebracht hatte, ich war die Rebellin. So kam es dann auch, dass sie mich und meinen anhänglichen Vater verließ. Ich gerade mal knackige 9 Jahre, er völlig überfordert.

Suchte im Alkohol seine Auszeit vor mir und dem Rest der Welt. Meine Mutter habe ich nie wieder gesehen. Soviel ich weiß, ist sie mit einem brasilianischen Surflehrer abgedampft und macht jetzt einen auf Bauchtänzerin mit Bambusröckchen oder so.

Mein dreizehntes Lebensjahr war an abgefuckten Ereignissen kaum zu übertreffen. Meine Tage bekam ich das erste Mal beim Bierkästen schleppen. Mein Vater stand daneben und hielt mir völlig fürsorglich die Eingangstür auf. Das alles wäre nicht sonderlich einschlagend für meine Sexualität gewesen, wenn es nicht mein Vater gewesen wäre der mir zeigen musste, wie ich diese unschöne Eigenschaft des weiblichen Geschlechts stoppen kann.

Am Ende saß ich also breitbeinig auf dem Klo und sah mit hoch rotem Kopf dabei zu wie mein Vater mir einen Tampon einführte. Wunderbar echt,… das war der einzige Tag seit Mutters Ausflug, an dem ich mir wünschte sie wäre anwesend. Einfach um solche Sachen zu übernehmen.

Aber gut, weiter im Text. Mein Erzeuger beschäftigte sich also den ganzen Tag mit seinen Pornos und seinen Bierflaschen und bekam nur am Rande mit wie ich geradewegs in die unangenehme Phase der Pubertät schlitterte. Sobald ich also Geschlechtsreif war, klebten plötzlich die Kerle an meinem Arsch. Ich kam mir vor wie eine läufige Hündin und fragte mich echt, ob sie es vielleicht riechen konnten.

Natürlich begannen auch meine Vorzüge zu wachsen und ich kann mit eingebildetem, aber gutem Gewissen sagen, das meine Rundungen genau an die richtigen Stellen gerückt sind. So kam ich also zu meinem ersten festen Freund. Der sich am Ende unseres kurzen Weges als absoluter Drecksarsch entpuppte.

Nachdem er mir meine Jungfräulichkeit, am Tag meines ersten Drogenkonsums, wie ein asoziales notgeiles Arschloch nahm. Hat er sich mit den Worten „Wenn de mal wieder richtig gefickt werden willst, dann ruf mich an" auf meine Liste der beliebtesten todgesehenen Menschen ganz weit nach oben katapultiert.

Wieder Single und frisch geknackt, genoss ich die rebellische Phase ohne elterliches einmischen. Ich ging regelmäßig auf Strandpartys, denn in Clubs kam ich nicht. Benebelte mir jedes Wochenende den Schädel und schiss auf die Schule.

Alles hätte perfekt sein können. Ohne die Fürsorge von Eltern und den Stress von Verwandten hätte mein Leben vielleicht nicht traumhaft, aber einfach werden können. Bis zu dem Tag, als es an der Haustür klingelte und zwei Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes davorstanden.

Mein Vater bekam an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich erst mit, dass die Barbie Phase bei mir vorbei war. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich sagen er war über diese Erkenntnis zu tiefst geschockt. Mein erster Impuls war stur stellen und mich an die Küchentheke ketten.

Mit einem Blick in die wütend funkelnden Augen meines Alten, der Mal so in Kurzform erfuhr was er in 8 Monaten so alles verpasst hat und wozu seine kleine unschuldige Tochter, mit den rehbraunen Augen, alles fähig ist. Entschied ich mich dann doch, das Flucht das Beste für mich wäre, also ging ich mit den beiden Pfeifen und landete prompt in einem Kinderheim. Mein erster Gedanke:

WHAT THE FUCK!

Tja das war's dann mit der Freiheit. Ich hatte es einmal probiert. Bin flink wie ich war mit 14 ausgebüchst…hatte mich wacker 6 Monate auf der Straße geschlagen. Hab zwischen allem Dreck gelebt, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Hab Sachen erlebt, die man sich nicht vorstellen kann und wurde nach diesem prägenden Trip wieder eingefangen.

Es folgten Regeln, Vorträge und Gesetze die ich gekonnt ignoriere und somit befinden wir uns wieder in der Gegenwart meiner unglaublich wundervollen Blümchen Kindheit.

Ich geh zur Schule, weil ich muss…nicht weil ich will. Ich nehme meine Pflichten fürs angenehme und wunderbare zusammenleben in diesem Heim war,…obwohl es mir sowas von hinten rum vorbei geht, wer sich hier wohl fühlt und wer nicht.

Das einzige was mein Schicksal erträglich macht, sind die ungezügelten Stunden die ich mir trotz Verbote nicht nehmen lasse. Saufen, Drogen, Party und ficken ist alles wofür ich noch lebe. An den Wochenenden, nach der Schule breche ich so um die 50 Hausregeln und scheiße mit einem breiten Lächeln darauf.

In der Schule bin ich angesehen oder auch gefürchtet. Wer weiß schon, was die kranken Spaßten über mich denken. Jedenfalls hab ich wie alle beliebten, falsche Freunde und bin zufrieden mit diesen. Überheblich wie ich bin,…sind sowieso alle hässlicher als ich. Dadurch rennen auch die Kerle in Scharen hinter mir her. Perfekt,…große Auswahl bedeutet viel Abwechslung.

Also kurz um,…ich tu was ich will. Niemand legt sich mit mir an, nicht einmal die Betreuer aus diesem abgefuckten Heim. Mir ist so ziemlich alles egal. Mein Leben, meine Gesundheit meine Seele. Hoffnung auf Besserung ist nicht vorhanden und wird auch nicht gewünscht.

Das war also ein kleiner, unverblümter Einblick in meinem tollen Leben. Was der scheiß Penner in den Wolken noch alles für mich vorgesehen hat erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr an dieser Geschichte dran bleibt. Also haut erst mal rein und lasst es euch gut gehen.

Bella!

(Beta A/N: Öhm... Ich.. also ich... boah... fuck, ich würd mir ums verrecken doch kein Tampon von meinem Dad einführen lassen, dass wär doch... das ist... Ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben, bei dem Gedanken. *würg* - Ich wusste das du darauf anspielen wirst *kicher* Ich fand denn Gedanken einfach so geil das der mit rein musste ^^)

Mhhh und was haltet ihr davon?

Wie ihr seht…ganz anders.

Bitte lasst mir Reviews da damit ich sehen kann ob sich das weiter schreiben Lohnt.

LG jennalynn


	2. Was für ein verschissener Morgen

Das erste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Boooaaaah, scheiße man."

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde eine Horde von kleinen Lebewesen mit Hämmerchen darin herum werkeln. Er pochte wie verrückt Wenn ich in einer Zeichentrickserie mitgespielt hätte, würden jetzt bestimmt Vögelchen um ihn herumschwirren. Bloß nicht die scheiß Augen öffnen.

Was ist eigentlich los verdammte scheiße? Ich presste beide Hände an meinen pochenden Mist Schädel und kniff mit Gewalt die Augen zu. Dann hörte ich ein kichern und erstarrte mitten in einen Anflug neuer Flüche. Okayyyyyyy!

„Du bist echt die erste Frau die ich erlebt habe, die morgens fluchend aufwacht", mhhh süße Stimme,…mir nur leider völlig unbekannt.

Also blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen zu öffnen. OH. Ne oder? Nicht schon wieder,…das passiert mir letzter Zeit echt häufig. Unbekanntes Zimmer und was echt krass ist, unbekannter Typ der völlig nackt neben mir hockt.

Stöhnend kniff ich die Augen wieder zu. Mister unbekannt lachte in sich hinein,…fand es wohl wahnsinnig witzig. Na ja, es nützt ja nichts, also richtete ich mich langsam auf, dabei bedacht mit beiden Zeigefingern meine Schläfen zu massieren. Ganz nebenbei bemerkte ich ungerührt, dass auch ich völlig blank neben ihm lag. Nicht einmal Schambeharrung verdeckte mich. OH MAN! (Beta A/N: Was hast du denn für Schamhaare, dass die dich sonst bedecken könnten? O_o Die Mähne reicht bei mir bis auf den Boden *zwinker* Ist immer schön warm im Winter. Mach dann immer Rasterzöpfe draus…*zu Tode lach*)

Das war gestern wohl wieder ein heftiger Abend. Ich starrte meinem amüsierten männlichen Artgenossen völlig bala-bala ins Gesicht. Aber nein,…kein Name, rein gar nichts. Also die peinliche Variante.

„Und du bist?"

Fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, um es meinem Kopf leichter zu machen. Er stutzte kurz, grinste dann aber breit.

„Du hast echt keinen Plan was?"

Booaah, ist der scheiße im Kopf oder was?

„Würde ich sonst Fragen?", ließ ich angepisst von mir.

„Felix", na geht doch.

„Ich hoffe du weist wer ich bin, sonst mach ich mir echt ernsthaft Gedanken", ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge Bella, ich kann mich an alle Einzelheiten erinnern", grinste er dümmlich.

Na wunderbar, wenigstens einer. Der Versuch die letzte Nacht Revue passieren zu lassen scheiterte kläglich.

„Also dann werd ich mal", sagte ich, während ich mein rechtes Bein aus dem Bett schwang.

„Magst noch nen Kaffee oder ne Aspirin?"

„Joa, letzteres wäre angebracht", er lachte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Naja sexy war er schon. Was anderes würde mir auch echt zu denken geben. Ich geh nur mit sexy Typen ins Bett. Nen bissel viele Muskeln, aber nen knackigen Arsch, das muss man schon sagen. Er schlüpfte in eine enge Boxershorts und verließ mit einem anzüglichen grinsen das Zimmer. Idiot!

Und jetzt ging erst die scheiße los. Wo verschissen nochmal ist mein BH?

Socken auf dem Boden, Rock unter dem Bett und…AH! Okay BH hängt über dem PC. Das musste gestern wohl ziemlich schnell gegangen sein. Shirt,…Shirt… wo, AH da. Toll und wo ist mein Höschen? Ich drehte mich wie ein verschissener Kreisel ein paar Mal um meine eigene Achse.

„Gott", schlechte Idee.

Mein Kopf pochte wie verrückt. Also ließ ich mich langsam aufs Bett zurück sinken und rieb wieder die Schläfen. Und dann kam er auch schon mit sprudelndem Glas und reichte es mir Wortlos.

„EX", rief ich aus und kippte es in einem Zug runter. (Beta A/N: Ich glaube nicht, dass da Wodka oder der gleichen drin ist… WASSER trinkt man ja für gewöhnlich schluckweise… aber hey… Gewohnheiten soll man ja nicht brechen, wa! xD Richtig das sah ich genauso xD)

Lachend schlenderte Felix zu seinem Schrank und zog sich in aller Ruhe an.

„Weißt du wo mein Slip hingeflogen ist?"

Grinsend lief er zu einer Ecke und hielt mir plötzlich einen Fetzen unter die Nase. Boah, ne oder? Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

„Ich konnte nicht abwarten", er zuckte die Schultern, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt jemanden die Unterwäsche vom Körper zu reißen.

„Großartig", schnaufte ich und erhob mich.

Ey Alter, eine kühle Brise und es wird ungemütlich untenrum.

„Hier", er schmiss mir ne Shorts von sich ins Gesicht und lachte dabei.

Ein lustiger Zeitgenosse! Auch ich kicherte, als ich sie mir vom Kopf riss und anzog. Die Beinchen schob ich bis nach ganz oben und formte sie kurzerhand als Schlüppa. Ich meine, würde echt scheiße aussehen, wenn unter meinem Minirock so was vor blitzt.

„Wie spät?"

„Du bist morgens echt kurz angebunden was? Gestern haste echt mehr gelabert", ich verdrehte die Augen.

Da war ich auch nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen. Ich wedelte mit den Armen, um ihn an meine Frage zu erinnern und er schaute grinsend auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Halb elf", FUCK!

„Scheiße", spie ich aus und suchte wie ne Irre meine Tasche.

„Man bleib locker,…lass uns noch was frühstücken und dann fahr ich dich", ich stockte.

Ach warum nicht. Ärger bekomm ich so oder so. (Beta A/N: Zeig deinen sexy neuen Schlüppa, da bekommste vielleicht mildernde Umstände… Oder sofort die Knarre an den Kopf gehalten)

„Ja warum nicht", gab ich mich geschlagen.

Er zwinkerte mir zu und packte mich kurzerhand am Arm, um mich durchs Haus zu schleifen. Auf einem Stuhl setzte er mich ab und watschelte zum Kühlschrank. Schick eingerichtet, muss man schon sagen. Auch wenn ich noch immer nicht weiß, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, kann ich meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen.

Ich meine…hey, ich bekomm nen Frühstück.

„Toast, Eier oder Müsli?"

„Ne Schale Müsli reicht mir. Bin eh zu fett", stellte ich mal kurzerhand klar. (Beta A/N: Öhm,… ja, nee… also… is kla… *hust* Fishing for compliments, hmm! xD ich sag mal lieber nix dazu *grins*)

Natürlich bin ich nicht fett, aber ich liebe es Komplimente zu bekommen. Das stockt mein Ego nen bisschen auf.

„Fett? Du bist überhaupt nicht fett. Du bist perfekt", ich lächelte zufrieden.

Er stellte mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase und setzte sich. Wir aßen schweigend. Ich hatte erstens keinen Nerv für Smalltalk, da mein Kopf noch immer kurz vom platzen war und auch einfach keine Lust. Ich meine wozu auch? Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich eh nie wieder sehen. Und wenn, dann werd ich nicht nochmal mit ihm mitgehen. Viel zu langweilig!

„Du bist echt eng", ich verschluckte mich an meinem Kaffee. (Beta A/N: O_o Was los süße…sag bloß dir sind die Worte entgangen du bist doch sonst immer so redegewandt?)

WAS? Darauf war ich nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet. Er lachte sich halb tot, während ich noch immer mit ihm kämpfte. Verfluchte scheiße, war der scheiß heiß. Der Schock war natürlich schnell wieder auf und davon und ich schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Felix hatte Lachtränen in den Augen und wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg.

„Beckenbodengymnastik", ich zuckte die Schultern.

„AHA", gluckste er.

„So mach mal jetzt, ich werd eh schon gekillt wenn ich auftauche, dann will ich mir nicht noch nen anständiges Begräbnis verspielen", er lachte wieder dämlich und erhob sich.

Ich nippte nochmal an dem Kaffee und folgte ihm. Im Flur schlüpfte ich in meine Heels und stampfte ihm nach in die Garage. Mhhh schnittiges Auto. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der is Schwul. Aber ehrlich, ich weiß es gar nicht besser. Letzte Nacht hätte auch ne Lachnummer sein können. Hab eh kein Plan was da abgegangen ist. Vielleicht wollte er sich mit mir beweisen, dass er kein Homo ist oder son scheiß.

„Das ist der Wagen meiner Schwester", mein Gesicht verriet wohl mal wieder meine Gedanken.

Schwester also…Natürlich!

„Das ist ein Ferrari Califarnia", nannte ich das Baby mal beim Namen. (Beta A/N: Kannste mir auch hinstellen, nehm ich sofort! *breit grins-Öhmm OK wovon Träumst du denn nachts?)

„Du kennst dich mit Autos aus?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ mich auf die weichen Ledersitze fallen. Der kann echt hirnrissige Fragen stellen.

„Scheint so", antwortete ich netterweise.

„Wie kommt's?"

„Hatte schon den ein oder anderen Mechaniker oder Händler unter", grinste ich.

Er lachte, zündete zwei Zigaretten mit einmal an, gab mir eine und fuhr Kopf schüttelnd los. Alter, in welcher Ecke bin ich denn gelandet? Eine Villa protziger als die andere. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch mal Felix Nummer geben lassen.

„Meinste du bekommst viel Ärger?"

„Was weiß ich. Interessiert mich auch nicht. Höre dem Geschwafel so wie so nie zu. In 5 Tagen geht die verfickte Schule wieder los. Die sollen sich bloß nicht so anstellen, wenn ich mal nen bisschen Party mache. Sind immerhin nicht meine verschissenen Eltern."

„Mhhh hhhmm", kam als Antwort und ich schloss seufzend die Augen.

Boah, mein Kopf bringt mich noch um. Natürlich wusste Felix wo hin ich musste. Er konnte sich ja auch noch an alles erinnern. Hab es wohl das ein oder andere Mal erwähnt. Oder unter Flüchen raus geschrien. Wie auch immer.

„Süße, wir sind da", hörte ich nach einer Weile.

Ich öffnete grummelnd die Augen und sah geradewegs die roten Backsteinwände. Verdammt womit hab ich das verdient?

„Erschieß mich", murmelte ich und wie nicht anders zu erwarten lachte er.

„Sehen wir uns wieder", ich schaffte es gerade so, nicht mein Gesicht zu verziehen und lächelte stattdessen.

„Wir werden sehen", machte ich einen auf mysteriös.

Er schmunzelte und beugte sich plötzlich vor. Uhhhhhh,… ach meinet wegen. Also überbrückte ich die letzte Distanz und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

„Es war unglaublich mit dir Bella", ich nickte.

Selbstverständlich war es das!

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das selbe sagen, aber…", ich zeigte auf meinen Kopf.

Er fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Ein Grund mehr es zu wiederholen", ähm ja.

„Ich muss dir eh noch deine Shorts wiedergeben", stichelte ich ihn.

„Ach lass mal, haste nen Andenken", er winkte ab.

Ja ganz bestimmt würde ich das Ding behalten und daran denken. An was überhaupt?

„Ich muss jetzt echt los", meine Hand lag schon am Türgriff.

Als er meinen Kopf noch einmal bestimmend zu sich zog und mich küsste. Okayyy! Freundchen du kannst von Glück reden, das ich verschissene Kopfschmerzen habe und nur meine Ruhe will, sonst hättest du dich das nicht noch einmal getraut.

Keuchend löste er sich von mir und strahlte wie ein Berg Atommüll.

„Gut, ich hoffe man sieht sich."

„Ja bis dann", schnell schlüpfte ich aus dem Auto und hechtete auf die andere Seite.

„Nie wieder Alkohol und Drogen zusammen du dummes Mädchen", schimpfte ich mich selbst aus, während ich zur Tür ging.

„Du weißt doch, dass es dich jedes Mal ausknockt", genau in dem Moment ging die Tür zur Hölle auf und eine dampfende dicke Frau stand mit Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und funkelnden Augen vor mir.

Ich stöhnte und sah nach oben in den Himmel. Danke du Penner… warum die Knüppelkuh? (AN: Ich hoffe jeder kennt Mathilda *grins*)

„Ähm. Hi", begrüßte ich sie mit einem unschuldigen lächeln.

„Rein und in 10 Minuten im Büro", war die nette Begrüßung.

Augenrollend ging ich an ihr vorbei. Man, immer son Stress. Was gäbe ich dafür, wenn die sich alle mal den Stock aus dem Arsch ziehen würden.

* * *

Fertig!

Was haltet ihr von meiner Bella?

Die ist doch echt taff oder?

Lasst mir Reviews da.

Bis zum nächsten Mal ihr süßen.

LG jennalynn


	3. Pflegefamilie boah ne oder?

Ich hab euch das zweite Kap mitgebracht.

Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt sind die Kaps deutlich kürzer als ihr von mir gewohnt seid.

Aber es wird in dieser Geschichte so bleiben.

Ihr glaubt gar nicht was das für ne Umstellung ist.

Ich bin so 6000 Wörter gewohnt und nun gerade mal 2000 schon heftig *grins*

Was aber nicht heißt dass die Kapitel nicht weniger Interessant werden.

Und im Übrigen möchte ich meiner lieben Beta mal was Gutes tun.

Die hat bei der letzten Geschichte schon so viel geschwitzt an diesen langen Kapiteln.

Nun aber genug geschwafelt, weiter geht es.

* * *

„Na Swan, mal wieder scheiße gebaut?"

Mich schüttelte es, als ich die piepsige Stimme meiner geisteskranken Mitbewohnerin hörte. Ohne sie zu beachten schlüpfte ich aus meinen Klamotten.

„Seit wann stehst du auf Männerunterhosen?"

Das Teil landete sofort im Mülleimer.

„Schmeiß die doch nicht darein, das ist ja widerlich", ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Alter, Jane nerv mich nicht oder magst du sie vielleicht behalten", knurrte ich sie an.

Das Mädel ist völlig Banane im Kopf und geht mir nun schon zwei Jahre auf den piss.

„Nee bestimmt nicht, ich will mir keine Krankheiten holen." Lustig!

„Keine Angst, schlimmer als die, die du schon hast kann es nicht werden", sie schnaubte und ich verließ das Zimmer.

Für meine Verhältnisse anständig gekleidet, schlenderte ich durchs Gebäude. Vor der Tür mit der großen Aufschrift Büro blieb ich stehen und wägte meine Ausreden ab. Kam zu dem Entschluss, dass keine die Angelegenheit blumig verpackt. Also klopfte ich und betrat ohne auf ein Herein zu warten das Zimmer.

„Ich hab nicht Herein gesagt Isabella", knurrte sie.

„Ich hab auf so was auch nicht gewartet", wieder zuckte ich die Schultern und ließ mich lässig auf einen Stuhl nieder.

Sie schnaufte wirklich wie ein Stier. Und ich spürte, dass ihre Geduld nun endgültig aufgebraucht war. Warum muss auch unbedingt heute die Oberschlunze anwesend sein?

„Wo warst du?"

„Mal hier, mal da."

Woah,… die fing ja richtig an zu kochen.

„Treib es nicht zu weit. Es reicht Isabella. Wo warst du?"

„Man, weiß ich doch nicht. Bei so nem Typen halt", ihre Augen wurden zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen.

Also ruderte ich schnell noch nen bisschen weiter aus, um sie ein wenig mehr zu unterhalten.

„Erst war da diese Party, dann waren da nen paar coole Typen und ja also… ähmmm am Morgen lag ich mit einem von ihnen im Bett", ich vermute jedenfalls, dass er zu den Typen mit dazu gehört hat.

Sie stieß laut und heftig in einem Schwall die angestaute Luft aus.

„Das heißt, du hast keine Ahnung wie es dazu gekommen ist, weil du dein Hirn mit Rauschgift benebelt hast?"

„Hey, hey davon hab ich nix gesagt."

„Soll ich den Doc gleich anrufen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Alterrrrrr, die geht mir so richtig auf die Eierstöcke.

„Boaaahhh, mach doch nicht son Stress ey."

„Hast du konsumiert oder nicht?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Also ja. Das geht so nicht mehr weiter", sie blickte auf ihre Unterlagen.

„Tzzzzzz", uihh ihr Blick schoß tödlich nach oben und erdolchte mich.

„Was alles?"

„Keine Ahnung man."

„Gut, dann also doch der Doc, du kennst das Spielchen ja schon."

„Halt mir den bloß vom Leib. Ich hab kein Bock wieder angezapft zu werden. Was weiß den ich! Ein zwei Joints und nen bisschen Koks mehr nicht", sie schloss die Augen um tief durch zu atmen.

„Wir haben dieses Theater doch schon oft genug gehabt. Du hast Partyverbot. Generell hast du nach der Schule sofort hier her zu kommen."

Alte siehst du noch durch oder was?

„Wir. Haben. Ferien", ich betonte jedes Wort damit es auch die Hirnlosen unter uns verstehen.

„Das interessiert niemanden. Du hast das Heim nicht ohne Aufsicht zu verlassen. Wir haben es dir oft genug gesagt. Haben allesmögliche versucht, aber du wiedersetzt dich pausenlos. Du kommst uns nicht entgegen. Also haben auch wir es aufgegeben."

OK, jetzt wird es interessant.

„Wir hatten ursprünglich vor dich in ein anderes Heim verlegen zu lassen. Eines die für solche Fälle wie dich ausgestattet sind…", ich hob ne Augenbraue.

Fälle wie mich? Was bin ich, nen blutrünstiger Pitbull oder was? Was wollen sie mir damit sagen, dass ich nicht richtig sauber laufe? Danke, aber das weiß ich selber. Da können se mir ja gleich nen Stempel auf die Stirn drücken auf dem `ausrangiert ´steht.

„…damit mein ich Kinder die sich nicht eingliedern können. Die sich nicht an Regel halten können…die Probleme mit Drogen haben."

OK, also nichts für mich. Denn, wenn ich mit einem keine Probleme habe, dann mit Drogen. Man der scheiß quatscht mich wenigstens nicht voll. Gut vielleicht, wenn ich zu viel davon nehme. Ich musste ungewollt kichern, was mir einen tödlichen Blick einbrachte.

WOW, heut ist sie ja besonders unausstehlich.

„Aber das werdet ihr nicht tun, also quatsch schon weiter", ich biss mir auf die Zunge.

Manchmal ist weniger mehr du dummes Kind, blaffte ich mich selbst an.

„Überleg dir wer vor dir sitzt.(Beta A/N: Dracula? Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness? Uuuuuhhh, NEE… ich weiß es… ne Kackbratze… xD Sowas schon wieder…diese Nettigkeiten immer zu xD)

Ich unterdrückte den Impuls ihr meinen Finger vors Gesicht zu halten und den zu Kreisen. So wie Sid das Faultier aus Ice Age und dann zu sagen `Soll das ne Drohung sein´ ich musste schon wieder dümmlich kichern.

WOW, vielleicht hab ich doch noch nen bisschen viel Stoff im Blut.

„Ich mein ja nur. Ihr wolltet mich dort erst reinstecken. „Wollten" heißt nicht „werden", also muss ja noch das große Finale kommen", ich hob meine beiden Arme voller gespielter Euphorie in die Luft.

Sie atmete mal wieder tief durch und ignorierte meine Provokationen.

„Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen,…wir haben eine Pflegefamilie für dich gefunden", ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Auch darauf ging sie nicht ein. Und dann legte sie los. Ich habe mir selbst Redeverbot erteilt. Also lehnte ich mich zurück und versuchte ihr Geschwafel zu verinnerlichen. Ist ja nicht so, als würde es um mein Leben gehen.

„Dr. Carlisle Cullen und seine Frau Esme, leben in Forks. Ein ziemlich verregnetes, aber nettes Städtchen.(Beta A/N: Yeah Baby, ich wusste es! *Dance NATÜRLICH! Ihr währt mir doch alle an die Gurgel gesprungen wenn ich sie beispielsweise nach Denali oder schlimmer noch Italien zu Arolein geschickt hätte *grins*)

Hilfe! Regen? Städtchen? Never, nicht mit mir!

„Er ist Leiter der Klinik und sie Chefsekretärin. Sie haben drei eigene und zwei Pflegekinder. Alle in deinem Alter. Emmett…", und ich schaltete ab.

Was interessiert mich das denn jetzt. Ich werd es doch sowieso bald erfahren. Man die soll mich nicht vollquatschen. Bevor ich zu den Pappnasen muss, brauch ich dringend noch ne Nase. Ein, zwei Leute würden mir da auch noch einfallen, mit denen ich mir die Zeit versüßen könnte.

Ich werde keinen dieser Arschvögel vermissen, das ist aber kein Grund keinen Abschied zu feiern. Ob es was bringen würde zu protestieren? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Tante Knüppelkuh würde mich höchstpersönlich vor deren Haustür absetzen, nur um sicher zu gehen, das sie mich auch wirklich los ist.

Ach auch egal. Mal sehen, vielleicht ist es nicht einmal so schlecht. Wenn da welche in meinem Alter sind, dann haben die sicher nen paar Freiheiten. So Partys gehen und son scheiß. Aber…gut ich vergaß, was war das gerade Dr.…alles klar.

Verwöhnte eingebildete Teenager die sich für was Besseres halten. Was anderes können solche Arzt Typen doch gar nicht aufziehen. Na großartig. Und das soll ich bis zu meinem 18ten Lebensjahr aushalten? Was hab ich nur verbrochen? Warum ist die Welt nur so scheiße ungerecht zu mir? Und seit wann bemitleide ich mich eigentlich selber?

Boah Alter, die sollen gar nicht anfangen ihre Erziehungstour bei mir abzuziehen. Darauf hab ich ja mal gar kein Bock. Taschengeld könnte natürlich abfallen, was ich eindeutig zu den positiven Eigenschaften zählen würde. Und dann muss ich mir gleich mal nen Dealer suchen.

Ohne mein Wochenend-Koks halt ich die abgefuckte scheiße nicht aus. Hier war das alles kein Problem. Jeder hatte Respekt vor mir. Nein, Angst… ich denke der größte Teil hatte Angst. Und genau dieser Teil besorgte mir auch meinen Stoff. Mhhh,… scheiß drauf, ich hab sie nicht drum gebeten. Aber abschlagen würde es auch keine andere Sacklaus. Also, warum sollte ich das aus moralischen Aspekten tun? So was wie Moral kenn ich gar nicht. Moral, was ist das?

Hab echt kein Lust mir so was auch wieder in…OK, Name vergessen. Na in diesem kleinen Städtchen aufbauen zu müssen. Was unweigerlich trotzdem passieren wird, denn ich mag es nicht, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kommt. Ich werd dann leicht pissig und das endet oft unschön für meinen gegenüber. Tzzz, is halt so.

„ISABELLA, hast du überhaupt zugehört?", ich zuckte zusammen.

„Alter, schrei doch nicht so."

„Gewöhn dir dein Mundwerk ab. Dr. Cullen wird so etwas nicht dulden", oh wenn die wüsste wie egal mir ist was Dr. Cullen duldet und was nicht.

Der wird seine wahre Freude mit mir haben, so viel kann ich garantieren.

„Na dann wird Dr. Cullen wohl ziemlich oft an seine Grenzen stoßen", sie verengte die Augen.

OH OH, jetzt hat se wieder auf Killermodus umgestellt.

„Verscherz es dir nicht, Isabella. Das ist deine letzte Chance. Wenn die nicht klappt, dann wanderst du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ein Heim für schwererziehbare Fälle."

Jetzt schlottern mir vor Angst doch tatsächlich die Knie. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie seufzte schon fast mitleidig.

„Es geht schon morgen los. Pack also deine Sachen, du wirst um 7 Uhr in der Früh zum Flughafen gebracht. Heidi wird dich begleiten. In Forks wird Familie Cullen dich abholen", ich riss die Augen auf.

SCHEISSE!

„Was? Morgen schon, aber ich wollte noch…", ich wurde unterbrochen.

Hat die se noch alle? Man unterbricht mich nicht! Das ist nicht nur unhöflich, das ist Gesetz.

„Es ist egal, was du wolltest. Du wirst morgen fliegen. Und jetzt geh packen, ich hab noch zu tun", na meinet wegen.

Ich stand also auf und verließ mit einem „Und weg" Abschiedsgruß das Zimmer.

Wunderbar echt,…jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr mit Liam vögeln. Ne Pflegefamilie, Alter wie weit kann ich eigentlich noch sinken? Na das kann ja noch spaßig werden.

* * *

So und was sagt ihr?

Ich denk das könnte noch lustig werden…wie seht ihr das?

Im nächsten Kap trifft sie also auf die Cullens.

Bis dahin alles liebe und lasst mir gefälligst Reviews da *zwinker*

LG jennalynn


	4. Time to say goodbye

Hallo meine lieben!

Und weiter geht es mit unserer Rotzfrechen Bella.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kap!

* * *

„Pfoten weg", motzte ich verschlafen.

Welcher Vollpfosten holt mich aus meinem total unnötigen Schönheitsschlaf? (Beta A/N: Öhm, mal so gar nicht eingebildet… NÖÖÖÖÖ… -. Nööö kein Stück Alter, ich bin übelst scheiße drauf, wenn ich nicht ausschlafen kann. Das sollten die Idioten doch langsam mal wissen.

„Nix da, Pfoten weg. Steh auf Isabella, in zwei Stunden geht dein Flieger."

Und deswegen macht die mich wach? Das ist doch kein Grund verdammt.

„Boah, was interessiert mich das denn. Zieh leine, ich will schlafen", ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

„Raus jetzt."

Schon lag ich ohne Decke da. Hackt es oder was?

„Ey, mach nicht son Stress, ich steh ja schon auf man", gab ich mich grummelnd geschlagen.

Stampfende Schritte entfernten sich. Aber nicht bevor der Lichtschalter bedient wurde. FUCK! Ich kniff die Augen zu und fluchte vor mich hin.

„Man Swan, verpiss dich endlich und mach das Licht aus. Ich will noch schlafen", maulte meine hinreißende Mitinsassin.

„Fresse", bekam sie zur Antwort.

Also dann, auf ins neue Leben. Ich musste mir ein hysterisches Lachen verkneifen. Zog mich also an, da fucking Forks sehr ungemütlich sein soll, zog ich mir mal zur Abwechslung Kleindung an die 80 Prozent meiner Haut verdeckte.

Im stillen, trauerte ich meiner Minirock- und Bikinizeit hinterher, während ich meine Koffer vor die Zimmertür stellte, noch schnell ins Bad flitzte einen rumstehenden Zahnputzbecher mit kaltem Wasser füllte, wieder zurück rannte und ihn mit Schmackes in Janes Pickelgesicht ausleerte.

„Boah, du blöde Fotze", schrie sie drauf los.

„Du wirst mir auch fehlen, Püppchen", kicherte ich und verließ endgültig das Zimmer, das einige Jahre mein Zuhause repräsentierte.

Schlecht gelaunt und müde trottete ich mit meinem Koffer die Treppe runter und fand mich kurzerhand in der großen Wohnküche wieder. In der sich auch Knüppelchen und Heidi (eine der wenigen liebreizenden Menschen in meinem Umfeld) befanden. Beide saßen am langen Tisch, mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand.

Ich steuerte den Platz mit dem Teller und den belegten Brötchen darauf an und ließ mich schleppend auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Guten Morgen Isabella", grinste die Knüppel hinterhältig.

Natürlich war sie es gewesen, die mich geweckt hat.

„Na, ob der so gut ist bezweifle ich", murmelte ich kauend.

„Ein wundervoller Tag", setzte sie noch eine Schippe drauf.

Ich verdrehte zu Heidi die Augen, die etwas mitleidig aussah. Ich schenkte ihr einen Hey-mach-dir-um-mich-mal-keine-Sorgen-Blick und sie lächelte leicht.

Wenigstens die Knüppelkuh strahlte was das Zeug hält. Innerlich freut es mich, dass ich sie all die Jahre so fertig gemacht habe, dass sie es nun nicht erwarten kann mich los zu werden. Ich kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie sie schwitzend in ihrem Büro gehockt hat und verbissen versuchte, noch einen früheren Flug für mich zu bekommen.

„Dann werden wir mal langsam los", sagte sie fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände.

„Immer langsam, ich hab noch nicht mal den beschissenen Kakao ausgetrunken. Wann merkt ihr Deppen euch eigentlich, das ich Kaffee am Morgen bevorzuge?"

„Du bist 16, da solltest du noch keinen Kaffee trinken, Bella", meinte Heidi.

Ich verdrehte erneut die Augen, klemmte mir aber ein Kommentar. Ich mochte Heidi!

„Wie auch immer. Ihr werden mich schon noch früh genug los. Und ehe sie sich versehen, werden sie mich wiederhaben", sagte ich trocken.

Ich schmunzelte, als ich sah wie der Knüppel das Gesicht einschlief. Schnell fing sie sich wieder.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher Dr. Cullen und seine Frau sind sehr ausdauernd."

„Das bin ich auch", grinste ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie schenkte mir einen Monsterblick und erhob sich.

Eine halbe Stunde später, saßen wir im Heimeigenen Bus und fuhren Richtung Flughafen. Von Sally, der anderen Betreuerin die noch da war, verabschiedete ich mich mit einem zwinkern. Sie verzog das Gesicht und verließ den Raum. Ja, ich hab mir echt Freunde gemacht.

Niemand der anderen Idioten, hielt es für nötig mir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und ich fasste mir theatralisch ans Herz, als mir dies mitgeteilt wurde.

„Wir haben deinen Vater informiert. Haben ihn gebeten zum Flughafen zu kommen, um dich zu verabschieden", ich zog ne Augenbraue hoch.

Den Anruf hätten se sich auch klemmen können, diese Vollidioten.

„Er hat abgelehnt", flüsterte Heidi.

„Na was für eine Tragödie", ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Ehrlich, der hat sich zwei Jahre schon nicht mehr gemeldet und dann denken die, er kommt zum Flughafen. Wie dumm kann man nur sein? Mit dem Penner hab ich doch eh schon abgeschlossen!

„Es tut mir leid, Bella", ich zuckte zu Heidi die Schultern.

Es geht mir gehörig auf den Sack, wenn sie immer diese arme-Mädchen-Tour bei mir versucht durchzuziehen. Als würde es mich treffen, wenn der Sack mir nicht „tschaui" sagen würde.

Der Flughafen war trotz dieser abartigen Zeit schon gut Besucht. Versteh einer die Menschen! Mein Gepäck wurde abgegeben und Heidi zog mich zum Check in.

Dann hatten wir noch einige Minuten Wartezeit, die ich mit meinen reizenden Begleitern verbringen musste. Dabei musste ich einen Vortrag von Knüppel über mich ergehen lassen. Wie ich mich zu benehmen habe und das ich es nicht verkacken soll und so weiter und so fort.

„Also dann, ihr müsst einsteigen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Isabella", sie reichte mir ihre Hand.

„Natürlich", sagte ich sarkastisch und gab ihr die Flosse.

„Hauste rein also", waren meine letzten Worte.

Dann drehte ich mich um und folgte Heidi zur Absperrung. Wir hatten unbequeme zweite Klasse Sitze. Was mich echt erschütterte. Erste Klasse wären für mich liebes Mädchen doch sicher drin gewesen. Aber nun ja, man sollte nicht zu viel verlangen.

Das Flugzeug hob ab und ich kämpfte mit meinem Mageninhalt.

„Geht es, Bella?"

„Ja ja, wird schon alles da bleiben wo es hin gehört", nuschelte ich mit zusammen gepressten Augen.

Kotzen wäre jetzt echt peinlich. Steh ja mal gar nicht auf son scheiß.

„Es geht gleich besser", was für weise Worte.

Wenigstens hatte sie recht und mein Frühstück hörte allmählich auf mir durch den Kopf zu gehen.

„Es wird dir gut gehen bei der Familie Cullen", begann sie.

Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen einem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Also versuchte ich den letzten Rest meiner Manieren zu sammeln, um mich mit Heidi zu unterhalten. Wie gesagt, ich mag sie.

„Ja, vielleicht." Sie lächelte.

„Es hätte dich schlechter treffen können." Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Ach wirklich, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte ich erneut.

Hey,… immerhin rede ich.

„Versuch die Chance zu nutzen. Und das sag ich dir nicht als Betreuerin, sondern als Freundin. Du hast nur noch diese eine."

„Ja, vielleicht." Sie kicherte.

„Du bist unmöglich Bella", lachte sie.

„Mhhh hhhmm", das war es auch schon wieder.

Boah, ich hab einfach keinen Bock zu labern. Nur weil ich sie mochte, muss sie mich nicht zu quatschen. Als würde ich auf jemand anderes, außer mir selbst hören…tzzzzz ja wahrscheinlich!

Der Flug dauerte nicht lange. Und so kam es auch, dass wir uns schneller als es mir lieb war wieder auf Landeanflug befanden. Mit einem rütteln und einem stöhnen von mir setzte das scheiß Flugzeug auf und ich betrat völlig angepisst den glitschigen, fremden Boden.

Ein Blick in den Himmel…oder der grauen Schicht die ihn verdeckte, half nicht meine Stimmung aufzuheitern. Verdammte scheiße, wo bin ich nur gelandet?

„Komm Bella, wir holen dein Gepäck. Wir wollen Familie Cullen doch nicht warten lassen."

„Wollen wir nicht?"

Lachend zog Heidi mich zur Gepäckausgabe und angelte nach meinem Koffer. Ja ich weiß, ganz schön öde. Und 90 Prozent seines Inhaltes werde ich in diesem Teil der Welt nicht einmal tragen können. Ich muss dringend shoppen. Pullis, bähh… mich schüttelte es.

Ich werde eingehen, daran besteht gar kein Zweifel. Ich kann doch nicht nur langärmlich rumlaufen. Das ist so unsexy, das geht nicht. Ich werde sterben! Ich versuchte mir eine Träne raus zu drücken, was mir aber nicht gelang. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf fragte mich, ob ich nicht ein bisschen übertreibe. Arrogant gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass sie die Klappe halten soll.

Mit hängenden Schultern nahm ich mein sonnenloses Schicksal an und folgte Heidi durch die Menschenmassen. Wir kämpften uns durch eine große Gruppe Menschen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Lücke auf die wir uns stürzen konnten. Auch diese Strapazen waren bald überstanden und wir befanden uns im Empfangssaal wieder.

Gott,… Menschen über Menschen, aber wenigstens so weit verteilt, dass ich nicht mehr auf Kuscheltour gehen musste.

„Ach sieh mal, da sind sie schon."

Heidi zeigte mit dem knochigen Finger in eine Richtung und ich folgte mit den Augen. Drei Personen kamen lächelnd auf uns zu.

WOW, die sahen echt,… ich stockte meine eigenen Gedanken. Die sahen NETT aus. Die Frau war etwa in meiner Größe, hatte ein rundliches Gesicht, war aber in keinster Weise fett. Sie war sehr zierlich und hatte lange wellige braune Haare, mit einem leichten Bronzestich. Und ein so einladendes warmes lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das ich nicht anders konnte, als mich wohl und…GELIEBT zu fühlen.

OKAY! Das sind echt krasse Gefühle, die mich gerade durchströmen.

Der Mann hatte blonde kurze Haare. Er war gut einen Kopf größer, als die Frau und muskulös. Das konnte ich selbst durch seine Jacke erkennen. Er war kein Bär, wie der Typ neben ihm, aber er war auch kein Hänfling. Das sollen die Eltern sein? Die sahen wahnsinnig jung aus. Kaum vorstellbar, dass die drei Kinder in meinem Alter haben sollen. Die Haltung und das Auftreten des Mannes, strahlten nur eins aus: GÜTE!

Und dann der Brocken neben ihm. Eines der Kinder, nehme ich mal an. Vielleicht 20 Jahre und mit Muskeln bepackt, wie ein Türsteher. Er war noch nen Stück größer als der Mann, hatte schwarze, kurze Haare und ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders, als auch blöd zu grinsen. Seine Erscheinung sagt Gefahr, aber seine Ausstrahlung Schutz und Sicherheit. Ich hab das Gefühl, das ich mich mit dem super verstehen werde.

Vielleicht könnte das hier doch ein Erfolg werden! (Beta A/N: Ja, vielleicht. *zwinker bestimmt *grins*)

* * *

Na habt ihr gemerkt wie Bellas Gedanken plötzlich eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen haben?

Aber Hey…wie kann man die Cullens auch nicht gleich von der ersten Sekunde lieben *grins*

Ich mag ganz viele Reviews haben *lieb guck*

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

jennalynn


	5. Schönen juten Tach

Wieder ein Kapitel fertig *auf Schulter klopf*

So unsere Bella hat nun ein Teil der Cullens zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Und verändert allmählich ihre Denkweise und ihr Verhalten.

Was aber nicht heißt dass sie das liebe kleine Mädchen von nebenan wird.

Sie behält ihre Freche und lockere Art bei.

Wird sich nur eingliedern und Anpassen *grins*

Speedy du hast wieder super Arbeit geleistet. Ich danke dir süße. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?

Viel viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

„Hallo Isabella", der Blonde reichte mir freundlich seine Hand.

Verdammt was ist nur los mit mir? Ich fühl mich echt beschissen wohl, in der Gegenwart meiner `neuen´ Familie. Ok Bella, verdammt versuch es einfach und pass dich an. Was hast du noch zu verlieren? Es kann ja nur besser werden. Gut, also ein Versuch ist es ja wert, aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht um 180 Grad drehen. Mit meinem Charakter werden sie schon klar kommen müssen. Und dieser ist oft sehr aussagekräftig. (Beta A/N: Aussagekräftig! Hahahahahaha, ja ich glaub das ist untertrieben… xD - Meinst du? *kicher* Ach komm Bella ist so ein kleines Unschuldslamm) Mit dieser ungewohnten Einstellung und diesen verwirrenden Gefühlen in mir, reichte ich ihm lächelnd die Hand.

„Bella", stellte ich gleich mal klar.

Heidi stupste mich von der Seite an und schenkte mir ein glückliches Lächeln. Sie war stolz auf mich. Ich unterdrückte das verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen. Mach doch nicht son Aufstand, ich reich ihm die Hand, das ist nichts Weltbewegendes.

„Gut Bella, ich bin Carlisle", stellte er sich nun vor.

„Und ich Esme, es freut mich das du hier bist Bella", schon wurde ich in kleine schlanke Arme gezogen und an eine Brust gedrückt. (Beta A/N: Nur eine Brust? Und was is mit der anderen? O_o - Du bist Blöd *lach* Musst du immer alles so wörtlich nehmen? ^^)

Mmmkkkaayyyy!

Eine sehr offene Frau! Umständlich tätschelte ich ihr den Rücken und murmelte ein „ich mich auch" und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg, wie sich der Kollos ein Lachen verkniff. Idiot!

Sie drückte mich an den Schultern von sich weg und sah mir dann strahlend und lange in die Augen. Ich hatte kurz Angst, sie würde mich in die Wangen kneifen und so was wie „du bist aber niedlich" faseln, aber das tat sie glücklicherweise nicht. Sie strahlte mich nur warm an und sendete mir ein Gefühl, das ich schon Jahre nicht mehr empfunden habe. Geborgenheit!

„Nun lass sie doch mal los, Mum", kam mir der Riese zur Hilfe.

Ich wollte gerade verschnaufend durchatmen, als ich auch schon in eine bärenstarke Umarmung gezogen wurde. Eingequetscht zwischen Stahlarmen, mit dem Gesicht zwischen zwei fetten Brustmuskeln, bangte ich um mein Leben.

„Willkommen kleine Schwester, ich bin Emmett", vernahm ich zwischen dem leichten Rauschen, das sich in meinen Ohren breit machte.

„Luft", japste ich.

Laut lachend ließ der Bärenverschnitt mich los. Hielt mich aber an der Schulter aufrecht. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn hatte unter akutem Sauerstoffmangel ganz schön gelitten.

„Vollidiot", begrüßte ich ihn dann.

Was mit einem schallenden lachen quittiert wurde. Er war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch. Heidi sah entgeistert zwischen mir und diesem Emmett hin und her. Hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so locker auf diese Art von Begrüßungen reagiere.

Die beiden anderen lächelten nur zufrieden und fragten sich garantiert, wie man mit mir liebreizenden Geschöpf ärger haben könnte. (Beta A/N: Genau… xD - Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen) Ich verkniff mir ein kichern.

„Wir werden noch kurz etwas besprechen, wartet hier bitte auf uns", sagte Carlisle an Emmett und mich und ging dann ein paar Schritte mit den Frauen.

Schnaufend setzte ich mich auf meinen Koffer und beobachtete die Menschen um mich herum. Dabei spürte ich den penetranten Blick von meinem `Bruder´ auf mir. Alter!

„Man glotz mich bloß nicht so lange an, ich steh da in keinster Weise drauf", ließ ich von mir hören und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er schmunzelte sehr amüsiert über meine zickige Art und murmelte etwas das sich wie „Yeah, das wird ne lustige Zeit" oder so anhörte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er hockte sich vor mich und grinste mich an. Der hat eindeutig nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Aber komischerweise gefiel es mir und nervte mich nicht.

„Du bist also die kleine Rebellin, die nicht gezähmt werden kann ja?"

„Sieht wohl so aus", ich ließ die Schultern zucken.

„Ich hab mir wirklich viel vorgestellt. Ein Mannsweib oder einen Punk, aber nicht son kleines Mädchen", sagte er plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Tzzz,…kleines Mädchen, ich geb dir gleich nen kleines Mädchen", schnaubte ich ungehalten.

Der hat se doch nicht mehr alle. Ein kleines Mädchen…unerhört ist das. Er lachte wieder leise.

„Was hast du an dir, das du jeden vergraulst?"

„Ich vergraul nicht, ich stelle nur meinen Standpunkt klar. Ist doch nicht mein Problem, wenn damit keiner zurechtkommt. Im Übrigen leg ich nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf Gesellschaft."

„Pech für dich, denn ab heute bist du ein vollwertiges Familienmitglied und wirst genauso unter den anderen leiden müssen wie ich es tue", er verzog mitleidig das Gesicht und fasste sich ans Herz.

„Und du bist der Clown des Rudels oder wie?"

„Du gefällst mir", sagte er plötzlich lachend, ging aber nicht weiter auf meine Frage ein.

Er sah mich irgendwie an, als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Und, bist du ein Pflegekind oder aus seinen Eiern entsprungen?"

Ich zeigte mit einem Zeigefinger auf Carlisle. Er sah mich im ersten Moment vollkommen entsetzt an. Ich glaube so was wie mich, ist ihm noch nie begegnet. Damit mein ich nicht die Sprüche oder die Ausdrücke. Sondern eher, wie es so aus meinem Mund kommt. So locker und trocken. Das scheint ihn echt zu beeindrucken. Aber hey… ich war schon immer ein lustiger Zeitgenosse. Er fing sich schnell wieder und begann japsend zu lachen.

„Ich…bin sein…Sperma", brachte er unter Lachtränen heraus.

Ich nickte nur. Konnte echt nicht nachvollziehen, was so lustig an meiner Frage gewesen sein konnte.

„Aber sag mal, hat man dir denn nichts über uns erzählt? Dann müsstest du doch wissen, dass ich einer der leiblichen Kinder bin?"

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

„Vielleicht, nicht zugehört", gab ich ihm zu verstehen.

„Du bist echt eigenartig. Da wird dir erzählt wo du bald leben wirst und du hörst nicht zu", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte dieses Wissen etwas an meiner Situation geändert", erklärte ich.

„Auch wieder wahr. Freust du dich wenigstens nen bisschen?"

„Die Frage beantworte ich dir später mal. Lass mich mal noch den anderen Rest kenne lernen", er nickte lächelnd.

„Keine Angst, die sind ganz nett", ich schnaubte.

„Mach ich auf dich den Eindruck verängstigt zu sein?"

Er kicherte wieder.

„Nee. Um ehrlich zu sein, mach ich mir da eher nen bisschen Sorgen um meine Geschwister", nun musste auch ich kichern.

„Können wir?"

Ich schreckte hoch. Der kleine Dealerclub hat sich wieder um uns versammelt. Ich konnte mir einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Wurde ich legal oder illegal verscherbelt?"

Während mich die Erwachsenen entgeistert ansahen, stützte sich Emmett vor Lachen auf meinem Koffer ab. Wenn der so weiter macht, hat er morgen ganz böse Muskelkater. Carlisle fing sich als erstes wieder und schmunzelte.

„Noch ist es Leasing,…wir kaufen noch nicht", ich kicherte.

Alles klar! Ich mag ihn auch!

„Gut Bella", sagte plötzlich Heidi mit bedrückender Stimme.

„Ich muss dann auch wieder. Mein Rückflug geht bald", sie zog mich in ihre Arme.

Gott, seh ich heute aus wie ne verschissene Barbiepuppe oder was? Die ganze Kuschlerei ist ja ätzend.

„Pass gut auf dich auf. Wir erwarten nur positive Berichte von dir und mach bloß kein Ärger. Vergess nicht was ich dir gesagt habe. Nutze diese Gelegenheit."

„Ja ja, mach's gut und schenk der Knüppel nen Bussi von mir", sie schlug mir gespielt auf den Hinterkopf.

Ich lachte leise. Dann drückte sie mich noch einmal fest an sich, gab allen anderen die Hand und verschwand. Und ich stand da wie ein Volltrottel und sah in die lächelnden Gesichter meiner `Familie´. Gott hört sich das schnulzig an.

„Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Carlisle und legte einen Arm um seine Frau.

Emmett nahm, ganz der Gentleman, meinen Koffer und ging vor. Ich holte schleunigst zu ihm auf und lief neben ihm. Denn da fühlte ich mich verschissen wohl.

„Wer ist Knüppel?"

Ich sah in sein Gesicht und gluckste einmal.

„Die Oberbetreuerin. Die, die das verfluchte Heim leitet", er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

In der Tiefgarage steuerte er einen schwarzen, glänzenden Mercedes an. WOW was für ein Auto.

„Ich denke, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst, aber Esme scheint es gehört zu haben.

„Warte nur bis du dein Willkommensgeschenk siehst", machte sie auf Geheimnis. (Beta A/N: Egal was es ist… ich wills auch haben! *schmoll* - Aber Natürlich…wenn's sonst nichts ist *schnauf*)

Ich starrte sie nur an. Willkommensgeschenkt? Für mich? Klar, für dich du Deppin für wen auch sonst. (Beta A/N: Für mich natürlich! ^^ - OH MAN!) Ich ließ mich neben Emmett auf die Rückbank sinken und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Was für ein Tag, ey. Das scheint alles doch nicht so scheiße zu sein. Na mal abwarten, was mich noch erwartet. Die drei hab ich schon jetzt unbewusst ins Herz geschlossen.

* * *

So das war Emmett wie er leibt und lebt.

Einen ernsten Emmett kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen.

Das passt einfach nicht.

Bella ist auf dem besten Weg, Personen in ihr Leben zu lassen.

Mal sehen wie es mit den anderen ist.

Bitte schaut doch mal bei meiner neuen Story (Per sempre tua – für immer dein) vorbei.

Sie ist etwas vollkommen anderes und wird euch hoffentlich auch gefallen.

Lasst mir Reviews da.

LG jennalynn


	6. Der Rest der Horde

Es geht schon weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Kap!

* * *

Die Fahrt war ruhig. Nicht bedrückend ruhig, sondern angenehm ruhig. Ich beobachtete amüsiert, wenn auch ängstlich, Emmett dabei, wie er einen Rekord im Däumchen drehen aufstellte und dabei versuchte immer wieder den Daum der anderen Hand zu fangen. Ich machte mir über seine geistige Verfassung ernsthaft Sorgen.

Esme schielte immer mal nach hinten und lächelte mich warm an. Ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Wir fuhren eine Landstraße entlang und rings rum gab es nicht mehr außer Wald. Was mir gelinde gesagt, schon jetzt viel zu viel Wald war. Alles moosig und moderig und nass und einfach nur grün.

Es war zu grün!

Irgendwann fuhren wir dann durch eine kleine Stadt und ich musste mit einem leidenden Seufzen feststellen, dass es sich tatsächlich um Forks handelt. Was bin ich nur für eine arme Sau? Aber es wurde dann erst richtig gut, als wir diese durchquerten und mitten in einen Waldweg fuhren. Als gäbe es nicht schon genug Wald…NEIN, so musste ich nun auch noch mitten in ihm Hausen.

Doch von Hausen konnte nicht mehr die Rede sein, als ich diese Pracht Villa entdeckte, die sich auf einer großen Lichtung verbarg. Das war echt mit Abstand, das geilste Gebäude was ich je gesehen habe. Ich konnte nur mit offenem Mund durch die Windschutzscheibe starren. Die paar Figürchen auf der Veranda nahm ich nur am Rande war.

Das Haus war fast komplett verglast. Ich hab so was wirklich noch nie gesehen. Riesengroß und weiß. Ein weißes Herrenhaus. Nein ich korrigiere. Ein sehr großes, weißes Herrenhaus. (A/N: Ich mag jetzt nicht das Haus weiter beschreiben, weder von innen noch von außen, denn jeder von euch weiß wie es aussieht *zwinker*^^)

„Aussteigen Prinzessin", Emmett pikste mir in die Seite.

„Prinzessin", ich zog ne Augenbraue hoch.

Er verließ nur lachend das Auto. Auch ich sieg aus. Wurde sofort von feuchter Luft umspielt und hörte das Rauschen eines Flusses. Konnte all dies aber nur sehr kurz in mir aufnehmen, weil plötzlich ein kleiner Körper gegen mich krachte. Völlig geschockt sah ich an mir herunter. Von weiter weg hörte ich nur Gelächter, beschäftigte mich aber nicht weiter damit. Weil ich noch immer von diesem schwarzhaarigen Geschöpf umklammert wurde.

„Ähmmm… Hey", ich warf Emmett einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Ich freu mich ja so, dass du da bist", quietschte das Wesen in meinen Armen plötzlich.

„OK", ließ ich völlig Banane von mir hören.

„Alice, nun lass sie doch erst mal ankommen."

Esme! Ich mag sie, sehr sogar. Vor allem jetzt. Diese Alice löste sich von mir und sah mir strahlend ins Gesicht. Sie war wirklich hübsch, so alt wie ich würde ich schätzen. Lange schwarze Haare und unglaublich reine Haut. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten so viel Freude aus, dass ich mich augenblicklich wohl fühlte.

„Hey also…ich bin Bella", sie kicherte.

„Ach das weiß ich doch und ich Alice", sie drückte mir nen feuchten Schmatza auf die Backe und ich konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren.

Mein geschocktes Gesicht entging den anderen Heinis, die uns noch immer interessiert von der Treppe aus beobachten, natürlich nicht. Denn sie verfielen erneut in Gelächter. Alice schnappte sich meine Hand und zog mich zu den anderen unbekannten. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Und würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde ich hätte die Sache hier voll im Griff. Peinlich muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich gerade völlig neben mir stehe.

Wir hielten vor allen anderen. Nur Carlisle und Esme waren schon vorgegangen. Emmett stand breit grinsend mit meinem Koffer in der Hand neben einer blonden Schönheit.

„Meine Güte, is die denn immer so? …Hey erst mal", wurden alle begrüßt, als ich mich endlich von Alice los reißen konnte.

Diese kicherte und hopste aufgeregt neben mir hin und her. Während ich die anderen Mal in Augenschein nahm.

„Ja, sie ist immer so. Wie ein Gummiball auf Speed", gluckste ein blonder Typ und kam auf mich zu.

„Hi, ich bin Jasper Hale", ah einer der Pflegekinder.

„Freut mich", ich gab ihm die Flosse und grinste.

„Ich bin Rosalie seine Schwester, aber nenn mich Rose."

Die Blonde!

Hab mir schon gedacht, dass die beide zusammen gehören. Sehen sich ganz schön ähnlich. Sie gab mir links und rechts nen Kuss und ich konnte wieder bloß dümmlich starren. Emmett schien sich noch nie köstlicher amüsiert zu haben.

Dann drehte ich mich zu dem letzten im Bunde und konnte ein lautes japsen nicht verhindern. FUCK! Was ist nur los mit dir? Stell dich nicht so an du blöde Kuh. Motzte ich mich selbst an. Aber…dieses lächeln.

Ich sah bestimmt aus wie nen verdammter Robert Pattinson Fan oder so. (Beta A/N: Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher… ^^ - Echt…wie kannst dir da nur so sicher sein *grins*) Fehlte nur noch, dass mir der Sabber von Kinn tropfte. Alter ich brauch dringendst ne Nase, um mal wieder klar im Schädel zu kommen.

„Edward", stellte er sich vor und reichte mir seine Hand.

Boah, reiß dich endlich zusammen, Swan. Ich schüttelte minimal den Kopf und gab ihm die Hand. Alte scheiße, sah der gut aus. Alleine diese Sexhaare. Da würde ich mich ja gern mal drin festkrallen und…NEIN, du wirst dich ganz sicher nicht in jemanden von denen hier krallen. Bist du noch ganz knorke in der Birne?

Diese blöde innere Stimme geht mir ja so was von auf den Zeiger. Wurde Zeit, dass ich mal wieder die coole Bella wurde. Dieser kurze Moment hat mich ja ganz schon geflusht, aber is ja jetzt vorbei. Also zwinkerte ich den heißesten Typen, den ich je gesehen habe zu und ließ seine Hand los. Konnte nur noch sehen wie er schluckte. GUT,…ich lass ihn also auch nicht kalt.

„Lasst uns mal rein gehen", meldete sich Rosalie.

Stumm folgte ich der kleinen Gruppe, die sich ab heute meine Geschwister schimpfte, ins Innere. Geschwister… so was bescheuertes. Natürlich sind es nicht meine Geschwister. Aber ehrlich gesagt, fand ich es vorhin am Flughafen echt süß, wie Emmett mich Schwester nannte.

„Zeigt ihr Bella das Haus und ihr Zimmer", Esme steckte ihren Kopf durch eine Tür.

„Ich mach das", rief Alice sofort aus.

Ängstlich sah ich sie an. Die kam mir nicht ganz koscher vor. Man weiß ja nie, solche hyperaktiven Personen sind eindeutig nix für mich.

„Die ist aber nicht gefährlich oder?"

Ich flüsterte Edward, der mir am nächsten stand, die Frage zu. Der unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und antwortete genauso ernst wie ich fragte.

„Sie könnte dich ab und zu ins Knie beißen. Also immer schön die Augen auf", ich gluckste.

„Ah, gut zu wissen."

„Kommt dann in einer Stunde essen", rief Esme aus dem Raum, aus dem vor einigen Sekunden noch ihr Kopf gesteckt hat.

Komisch! Kein kennen lern Gespräch oder da-du-ein-böses-Mädchen-bist-bekommst-du-ein paar-Regeln-von-uns-aufgebrummt-Gespräch. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt das noch. Das beschissenste kommt immer zum Schluss. (Beta A/N: Das BESTE, Bella. Das BESTE! Vertrau mir! - Na wenn du das sagst ^^)

Ich folgte Alice und Rose, die sich freundlicherweise als meinen seelischen Beistand angeboten hat, durch die Villa. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Räume ohne Ende. Mir wurde jeder Raum gezeigt, selbst die kleine Abstellkammer. Und während der Führung häuften sich die Fragen in meinem Kopf. Denn wieso um Himmels Willen schlafen Emmett und Rose und Jasper und Alice jeweils in einem Zimmer.

Als meine Führerinnen meine fragenden Blicke sahen, murmelten sie nur immer wieder ein „später" und führten mich weiter. Was mir bestätigte, dass der krönende Einstieg noch kommen wird. Kurz hatte ich verschissene Angst, dass ich nun in ein Zimmer mit Edward einquartiert werde. Ich meine, wer weiß wie hier die Köpfe der Personen ticken.

Vielleicht ist es so eine Macke der Cullens, das jedes weibliche Wesen mit einem männlichen zusammen leben muss. Das würde auch erklären, warum sie mich aufgenommen haben. Eine Gespielin für Edward oder so. Mhhh,… gar kein schlechter Gedanke eigentlich. Aber meine Gedanken stellten sich kurzerhand als unnütz raus, als wir Edwards Zimmer verließen und das Nebenzimmer ansteuerten. In dem sich schon mein Koffer befand.

Wann hatte Emmett denn den hochgetragen? Ach was soll's. Auch egal…das Zimmer war wirklich wunderschön. Nach Alice forschenden Blick, den sie in meinem Gesicht ablegte, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass sie bei der Dekorierung dieses Raumes nicht gerade unschuldig war.

„Und gefällt es dir?"

Fragte sie genau 5 Sekunden später. Sie war eindeutig nicht die geduldigste. Rosalie kicherte über ihr Verhalten. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. An so was muss man sich wahrscheinlich erst gewöhnen.

„Ja, es ist perfekt", das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.

Denn schon hing sie wieder um meinen Hals, wie eine gottverdammte Handtasche. Das war hier besser als ne Freakshow. Nach meiner Aussage konnte ich den Raum endlich näher betrachten, da Alice damit beschäftigt war mein Shirt zu zerknittern.

Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Gerade rüber von einer gigantischen Fensterfront. Man hatte zwar keinen weitläufigen Ausblick da wir uns…RICHTIG in einem Wald befanden. Aber ich konnte die große Lichtung hinter dem Haus sehen. Sogar den Fluss, den ich schon von draußen gehört hatte.

Es gab eine kleine Sitzecke…kleinere Kommoden, Schreibtisch, Anlage, Fernseher. Nur keinen Kleiderschrank, diese Frage wurde dann aber beantwortet, als wir durch eine der beiden Türen gingen die sich im Raum befanden. Ein Ankleidezimmer! Ich stockte erst, sah dann auf meinem Koffer und fragte mich für was ich dieses Monstrum brauchen werde.

Im gleichen Moment kicherten Rosalie und Alice teuflisch und ich beschloss meine Frage nicht laut auszusprechen und mir über ihre Reaktionen keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Die andere Tür führte direkt in mein eigenes Bad. Ich war im Paradies!

Nach Beendigung der Führung, wurde ich in die große Wohnküche geschleppt. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen in den großen Saal? Alle anderen saßen schon an einer langen Tafel und schienen nur auf uns zu warten. Diese ganze Situation und Atmosphäre kam mir weder unangenehm, noch verkrampft vor. Es ist als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Als gehörte ich schon immer dazu. Deswegen ließ ich mich auch ganz selbstverständlich auf den Stuhl zwischen Edward und Jasper nieder.

(Beta A/N: Ja wie jetzt! Wo ist denn das Geschenk? *schmoll* - Man süße immer sowas ungeduldiges. Das kommt schon noch…früher oder später *kicher* ^.^)

* * *

Und wieder ein Kapitel geschafft.

Schreibt mir eure Meinung.

Wir lesen uns bald wieder.

Bis dahin alles Gute.

jennalynn


	7. Das hier kann richtig gut werden

Halli Hallo ihr süßen.

Ich mag mal gar nichts sagen *kicher*

Ihr wisst ja was ihr am Ende dieses Kapitel tun müsst und das reicht *grins*

Und natürlich wisst ihr dass ich euch wie immer viel Spaß wünsche und das reicht auch.

ALSO

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Nach dem unglaublich gutem Essen,… ohne scheiß, ich hab noch nie so was geiles zwischen den Kiemen gehabt, zogen wir uns in den Wohnbereich zurück. Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und musste leicht grinsen, als Emmett sich setzte und die Couch gleich gute 28 cm nach unten ging.

Rosalie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, was mich das erste Mal ungläubig starren ließ. Aber als Jasper auf der anderen Couch dann auch noch Alice auf sich zog, mussten meine Augen aussehen wie gigantische Untertassen. Carlisle und Esme setzten sich neben den beiden. Und „The sexiest man alive" setzte sich in den Sessel. (Beta A/N: Wie geht das denn? Wie kann Jasper an 2 Orten gleichzeitig sein? ^^ - Gute Frage und Emmett auch…ich bin verwirrt *lach*)

WOW der war echt ne Sahneschnitte. Aber nen bisschen zurückhaltend würde ich mal sagen. Irgendwie der einzige in dem Irrenhaus, der nicht permanent durch die Gegend rennt oder scheiße quatscht.

„Also Bella", oh aha, es geht los.

„Jap", ließ ich hören, um Carlisle zu verstehen zu geben, das er fortfahren soll.

„Was hast du für einen Eindruck?"

Bang! Mitten rein. Direkt ist diese Familie, das muss man schon sagen. Und so gefällt mir das. Auch ich hasse stundenlanges drum herum Gerede. Die Pluspunkte mehren sich.

„Joa also ehrlich", alle nickte gespannt.

„Das ist echt krass, weil ich hab echt das Gefühl das hier könnte was werden", ich zuckte die Schultern.

Strahlende Gesichter. Das die son großen Wert auf mich legen. Ich meine… Hallohhooo ich bin nix, hab nix und trotzdem fallen die mir um den Hals, als wäre ich ne langvermisste Verwandte oder son scheiß. Sehr offene und herzliche Familie!

„Das freut uns wirklich. Denn weißt du, wir haben dich zu uns geholt, weil wir dir etwas geben wollen, was du nie wirklich hattest", ich zog ne Augenbraue hoch.

„Eine Familie Bella", sagte nun Esme.

OH…bin ich ein Weichei, wenn ich das hier rührend finden würde?

„Obwohl ihr meine Akte gelesen habt?"

Ich musste sehr ungläubig ausgesehen haben, denn plötzlich schmunzelten Carlisle und Esme. Die anderen,… ja irgendwie sahen die ziemlich unwissend aus.

„Ja obwohl wir sie gelesen haben. Ich möchte daraus nichts gut heißen. Aber alles was du jemals gemacht hast, hat einen Grund. Wir würden dir gern helfen, das richtige Maß zu finden", ich musste echt einen auf angeekelt gemacht haben denn plötzlich lachte Emmett.

„Was hat sie denn nun alles angestellt?"

„WIE?", fragte ich perplex.

„Wir haben den Kindern nicht sehr viel über dich erzählt, denn ich denke es würde dir besser gefallen, wenn du es ihnen selbst erzählst."

Kinder? Gut ich versuchte darüber jetzt nicht zu lachen. Gott das alles waren doch keine Kinder mehr! Aber gut…diese `Eltern´ waren ohne jeden Zweifel etwas Besonderes! SO hatten noch nie Erwachsene mit mir gesprochen.

„OK, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was ich groß berichten soll, aber ich versuch es mal", ich schmunzelte, als sich plötzlich alle ein bisschen aufrichteten.

Verdammte scheiße ich kann die alle gut leiden! Schon jetzt. Seit wann sind mir andere wichtig? Ich könnte ohne jeden Zweifel sagen, dass ich mich für jeden von innen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste prügeln wurde. Bei ihnen würde mein Beschützerinstinkt geweckt werden. Lustig,… wahrscheinlich ist die Hälfte von ihnen älter als ich.

„Nun gut,… ich bin 16, wurde in Phoenix geboren, lebte da auch noch bis vor wenigen Stunden. Meine Kindheit war für`n Arsch. Meine Mutter verzog sich als ich 9 war. Mein Vater fand an dem Tag seine Leidenschaft für den Alkohol. Mit 13 wurde ich dann aus dem süffigen Loch, das sich Zuhause schimpfte raus geholt und gleich ins nächste gesteckt. Seit dem war ich in diesem verschissenen Heim", endete ich meine kleine Rede.

Ausdruckslose Gesichter!

„Aber du warst nicht die ganze Zeit in dem Heim", setzte Carlisle an.

Was? Worauf will er hinaus? Mein Gesichtsausdruck muss ihm wohl gezeigt haben, dass ich keinen Plan hatte was er von mir wollte.

„Du bist mit 14 abgehauen."

„Yeah", rief ich aus und ließ meinen Hinterkopf lachend auf die Lehne fallen.

„Das war vielleicht ne geile Aktion. Nen halbes Jahr lebte ich auf der Straße."

„Was?"

Alices Augen hatten sich um das zehnfache geweitet. Also richtete ich mich wieder gerade auf.

„Jo man, ich bin abgehauen. Fast 6 Monate hat mich keine Sau eingefangen bekommen. Ich bin halt flink wie Schmitz Katze! Hab den Fehler gemacht in Phoenix zu bleiben. Hätte wohl lieber mal mit dem Zug nen paar Kilometer zurücklegen sollen. Aber was soll's. War auf jeden Fall ne prägende Zeit gewesen", die fünf starrten mich nur an.

„Wie überlebt man mit 14 Jahren auf der Straße?" Jasper!

„Schnorren, betteln, klauen oder plündern", ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Krass", kam es von Emmett neben mir.

Man nun macht nicht son Aufstand.

„Ja war halt so. War nen kurzer Trip, aber ein sehr lehrreicher. Auf der Straße lernt man Sachen, die man im normalen Leben nicht beigebracht bekommt."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ich zeig's dir mal bei Gelegenheit Rose", zwinkerte ich ihr zu.

„Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du das lassen würdest", meldete sich Carlisle nun wieder zu Wort.

Ich schnaufte und ließ mich wieder gegen die Lehne fallen. Die Köpfe der `Kinder´ flogen von einem zum anderen.

„Wieso?" harkte Rose nun nach.

„Auch wenn die Anzeige wieder zurück genommen wurde, so kann ich mir vorstellen dass du das, wofür du erst angeklagt wurdest, auch ohne Probleme hättest tun können." Ich schmunzelte.

Wenn der wüsste! Anscheinend hat mich mein Gesicht wieder verraten, denn er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Boah ja ey. Is gut, ich zeig's ihr ja nicht", winkte ich ab.

„Wegen was wurdest du angezeigt?"

Klar das Emmett für so was Feuer und Flamme war.

„Sie soll einem 3 Jahre älterem Mädchen die Nase und den Kiefer gebrochen haben", alle sahen mich entsetzt an.

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Die Schlampe hat mich provoziert."

BLÖD, BLÖD, BLÖD! Du blödes Mädchen, hättest doch einfach mal die Fresse gehalten, schnauzte ich mich selber an.

„Wie? Aber die Anzeige wurde doch zurück genommen. Und das Mädchen hat ausgesagt, das du es doch nicht gewesen warst." Ach was soll`s.

„Yoah… das war dann ein Tag nach dem ich sie besuchen war", ich grinste teuflisch.

„Glaubt mir, die wollte nicht nochmal Bekanntschaft mit meiner Faust machen", ich kicherte als ich mich an ihre verängstigten Augen erinnerte.

Die noch immer von einem blauen Schimmer umrahmt waren, denn der Nasen- und Kieferbruch hat wirklich ihr ganzes Gesicht leuchten lassen. Die Cullens schienen nun wirklich geschockt, aber sie fingen sich recht schnell wieder. Ich meine, dass ich nicht zimperlich bin damit, hätten sie nach den Geschichten der Heimleitung und was weiß ich wer da noch was erzählt hat, rechnen müssen!

Hallo… die haben meine Akte gelesen! Das muss Erklärung genug sein.

„Wie alt warst du denn da?"

Das erste Mal wo Edward etwas sagte. Gott diese Stimme! Wie flüssiger Honig! Boah alte, was bist du denn für ein hormongesteuerter Teenager? Krieg dich wieder ein und beantworte die Frage du dummes Mädchen.

„15." Er schluckte.

„Das war`s aber auch eigentlich an größeren, bösen Sachen. Die vielen kleinen bekomm ich echt nicht mehr zusammen", ich machte ne wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Hoffte mein Leben wurde genug auseinander genommen, doch die Hoffnung verflog als ich zu Carlisle und Esme sah.

„Gut, aber wir hätten da dennoch ein paar Punkte die wir unbedingt besprechen müssen."

War ja klar.

„Schieß los."

„Drogen und Alkohol", kam es prompt und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Der ist echt gut mit Begriffe um sich schmeißen. Was will er darauf jetzt für eine Antwort? Will er wissen, ob ich was habe und mit ihm teilen will oder was?

„Wird konsumiert", sagte ich also vollkommen bescheuert. (Beta A/N: Bescheuert trifft es wohl nicht ganz! Dafür bräuchte man n neues Wort, so dämlich war das eben, Bella! *Kopf schüttel* - *räusper* Speedy wie kannst du nur? Die arme Bella hat es eben nicht leicht ^^)

Echt mal… kein Plan! Was hätt ich sonst sagen sollen? Nun sahen die fünf vollkommen fertig aus. Man, was dachten die denn, wer da in ihr Haus kommt? Also echt mal, die Eltern hätten wenigstens ein bisschen über mich erzählen können. Edward sieht aus, als würde er sich vor Angst vor mir gleich in die Hosen scheißen. Emmett meinte, ich bin die Rebellin. Wie hat er sich so was denn vorgestellt?

„Dir ist klar, dass wir das nicht gut heißen können", schaltete sich nun Esme ein.

„Jaaahaaa", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Eindeutige Abwehrhaltung!

„Wir möchten dir weder Vorträge, noch unsere Meinung vorhalten. Ich denke so was hast du in der Vergangenheit schon zur Genüge gehört. Aber uns ist wichtig, dass du verstehst, dass du mit jedem einzelnen von uns, über deine Probleme reden kannst und sie nicht mit Rauschgift betäuben musst. Du hast hier die gleichen Freiheiten wie jeder andere. Aber du hast dich auch an die gleichen Regeln zu halten. Und die Oberste lautet, KEINE Drogen. Es ist mir klar, dass es schwer für dich sein wird sich komplett umzustellen, aber ich bitte dich es zu versuchen. Hier ist jeder bereit dir zu helfen. Dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder dir eine Schulter zum Halt zu geben. Esme und ich haben gelernt, das ein geringer Alkoholkonsum bei Teenagern normal ist, also haben wir auch keine Probleme, wenn du mit den anderen Feiern gehst, wie es sich gehört", er schmunzelte beim letzten in Richtung seiner `Kinder´.

Ich war baff. Das war echt die beeindruckteste Rede über meinen Drogenkonsum, die ich je gehört habe. Keine Verbote, keine Regeln, kein Stress einfach sachlich und …verständnisvoll. WOW echt, die Familie wird mir immer sympathischer.

„OOOKKK", sagte ich langsam verunsichert.

Ich soll über meine Probleme reden. Gut, das werde ich sicher nicht. Aber ich denke bei diesen Leuten könnte ich echt aufhören das Zeug zu nehmen. Ich meine, es muss ja nicht mehr jedes Wochenende sein.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas genommen?"

Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit lang augenblicklich bei mir. Teils interessiert, teils erschüttert. Heute hier,… gestern von Felix,… vorgestern Pa...

„Vor drei Tagen", ein siebenfaches Schlucken.

„Bist du abhängig?"

Yeah,… solche Gespräche gefallen mir. Einfach gerade raus. Ich machte etwas Behindertes mit dem Kopf, was sowohl nicken als auch schütteln bedeuten konnte. Kam dann aber zu einer Entscheidung.

„Nee,… nee ich denke eher nicht. Ich hab zwar an Tagen, wenn ich nix nehme das Bedürfnis, aber es wird nicht zum Verlangen oder so", Carlisle nickte nachdenklich.

Ganz der Doktor jetzt!

„Konsumierst du regelmäßig und was?"

Jap. Ganz klar!

„Seit gut einem Jahr, jedes Wochenende Dr. Cullen", antwortete ich lieblich, was ihn zum Lächeln und allen anderen zum Lachen brachte.

Sofort änderte er sein Doktor Gesicht. Und das Lachen verstummte auch abrupt, als ihnen meine Worte ins Bewusstsein sickerten und sie mich nur fassungslos anstarrten.

„Boah ja man, nun glotz doch nicht so. Was dachtet ihr denn was hier für ein Püppchen her kommt." Emmett kicherte leise.

Alle anderen sahen ertappt zur Seite.

„Gut was alles?", lenkte Carlisle das Thema wieder geschickt auf sich.

„Ähmmm alles halt,… außer Heroin oder son scheiß. Alles was durch rauchen, schniefen oder schlucken in meinen Körper gelangen kann", zuckte ich die Schultern.

„Kannst du es sein lassen?", kam jetzt die Frage aller Fragen und ich antwortete ohne zu überlegen.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber nichts versprechen." Scheiße!

Seit wann geb ich so schnell klein bei? Und seit wann verdammter Mist, versuch ich etwas zu tun was jemand anderes von mir verlangt? Boah, alter diese Familie macht mich echt zum Warmduscher!

„Das ist ein Wort", lächelte er jetzt glücklich.

„Und ich werd dich in den nächsten Tagen beobachten, ob du wirklich ohne kannst."

„Meinet wegen,… war's das jetzt. Ich meine, sonst hab ich nun wirklich nichts mehr verbrochen. Kein Mord oder so", quengelte ich.

Man ich wollte jetzt endlich mal etwas über die anderen erfahren. Diese kuschelei macht mir hier ernsthaft Angst. Nur gut das ich weiß, dass sie keine richtigen Geschwister sind.

„Eins wäre da noch, aber ich weiß nicht ob es dir recht ist, das hier zu besprechen. Wir können auch mal hoch in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen."

Häää? Was kommt denn noch.

„Immer raus damit", mir doch egal, ob die anderen mit bei sind.

„Nun,… uns wurde zugetragen, dass du eine sehr ausgeprägte Sexualität hast", ich fing laut an zu lachen.

Wat? Wie geil ist das denn? Das kann echt nur von der Knüppel kommen. Ich sah mich mit Lachtränen um. Alle außer Edward schmunzelten oder kicherten. Gut Emmett hing über der Seitenlehne vor Lachen. Nun ja und Edward der,…scheiße… hat der etwa rote Wangen?

„Das kann echt nur von der Knüppel kommen oder?"

„Stimmt es etwa nicht?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber nur sie benutzt solche Bezeichnungen."

„Okay, wie würdest du es denn ausdrücken?"

„Ich?", ich grinste breit.

„Ganz klar,… ich vögel alles was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist", ließ ich locker flockig von mir und beobachtete dabei ganz genau Edward.

Keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet ihn. Aber sein Rotstich wurde noch etwas dunkler und er wirkte irgendwie peinlich berührt. Er ist auch der einzige der mir gerade nicht in die Augen gucken kann. OH MEIN GOTT! Eine Jungfrau,… verdammte scheiße, der is Jungfrau. Aber wie,… ich meine… Hallo, hat der mal in den Spiegel geguckt? Der kann doch jede haben? Nachdem sich auch der letzte beruhigt hat und mich alle irgendwie fasziniert ansahen fuhr Carlisle fort.

„Wir möchten uns nicht in dein Sexleben einmischen. Das sollte jeder für sich entscheiden. Obwohl 16 doch schon ganz schön früh ist, aber nun ja,… wir sind es gewohnt", lachte er plötzlich mit einem Seitenblick zu seinen Kindern.

OKAY!

„Ich hoffe du schüt…", weiter kam er nicht.

„Oh bitte, keine Blümchen und Bienchen bitte nicht", jammerte ich los.

Was alle wieder zum kichern brachte.

„Da kommt ihr echt drei Jahre zu spät und wie ihr seht is nichts passiert", sprach ich eindringlich auf Carlisle und Esme ein und zeigte auf meinen Bauch.

Von Edward bildete ich mir ein, so was wie „vor drei Jahren" gehört zu haben.

„Gut gut, also weißt du wie du Themen wie Schwangerschaft und Krankheiten vermeiden kannst", ich rollte die Augen.

„Keine Sorge,… ich achte schon darauf, das sich jeder Lümmel nen Tütchen überzieht", belustigtes Kopfschütteln von seitens der Eltern.

Schallendes Lachen von seitens der Kinder. OK Edward ausgeschlossen. Emmett setzte noch einen oben drauf, in dem er vor seinen Eltern auf die Knie ging und sagte.

„Danke, dass ihr sie aufgenommen habt. Die Frau ist einfach der Hammer", dann bekam ich von ihm noch nen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.

Das hier konnte echt verdammt nochmal richtig geil werden!

* * *

So das war doch mal ein interessantes Kapitel.

Und ein bisschen länger *grins*

Reviews?

LG jennalynn


	8. Alter was für eine Familie

Es geht schon wieder weiter.

Ein weiteres kleines Kapitel.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„So nun aber mal genug von mir", warf ich ein und sah bedeutend jeden einzelnen Cullen an.

„Was möchtest du denn wissen, Liebes?"

LIEBES? Oh mein Gott. Esme ist echt ein Fall für sich.

„Wie alt seid ihr denn alle", ich zeigte auf die `Geschwister´.

„Hat man dich denn nicht informiert?"

„Tjaaa", ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah langsam zu Emmett.

Dieser hatte sein Gesicht in Rosalies Rücken vergraben und vibrierte am ganzen Körper. Spinner! Er erstickte sein Lachen, ganz klar. Na Hauptsache erstickt er nicht komplett dran. Dann hob er denn Blick und sah mich belustigt an. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielleicht nicht zugehört", beantwortete ich Carlisles Frage, genauso wie vorhin am Flughafen Emmetts.

Dieser fing nun richtig an zu lachen und bekam von mir einfach eine auf den Hinterkopf. Ihn klappte der Mund auf, doch keine Sekunde später grinste er wieder. Was das für eine Hohlbirne ist!

„Nun gut", sagte Carlisle dann schmunzelnd.

„Emmett ist der älteste, mit seinen 19 Jahren", ich sah abschätzend zu Emmett.

„Das bezweifel ich", jeder mit Ausnahme von Emmett fing an zu lachen.

Von ihm bekam ich einen bösen Blick den ich mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte.

„Alice, Jazz und Rose sind 18."

„Zwillinge?"

Gott wie dämlich ich doch sein kann! Natürlich Zwillinge, andere Möglichkeiten gibt es ja nicht. Ich schüttelte über meine eigene Blödheit den Kopf und sah die beiden amüsiert nicken. Dann drehte ich mich zu Edward. Dem die Röte wieder aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„17?", riet ich. Er nickte lächelnd. Boahhhh ne oder?

„Ich bin die Jüngste verdammt. Wie behindert ist das denn? Ey,… kommt gar nicht auf die Idee hier son Beschützerding oder so abzuziehen. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

„Bist du das, ja?", fragte mich Jasper schmunzelnd. Ich zog ne Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab meine Tage, plus Titten und Schambehaarung. Also wie du siehst ja." (Beta A/N: 1. Bella, kauf dir nen Rasierer! Schambehaarung geht ja mal gar nicht! 2. Wie er sieht? Alter, hast du nen Afro da unten, das er es sehen kann? O_o - Du bist unmöglich *kicher* Das du immer alles wortwörtlich nehmen musst *lach*)

Er blinzelte ein paarmal. Konnte wohl nicht glauben, dass dies aus meinem Mund kam. Emmett lachte natürlich über meine Antwort. Gott, soll das etwa ewig so weiter gehen? So weltbewegend bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht. Mein Blick glitt wieder zu Edward. Er wirkt so schüchtern. Ich kann das gar nicht verstehen. Wenigstens lächelte er bei meiner Aussage, auch wenn es ein Zurückhaltenes Lächeln war.

Ich glaube, den sollte ich mir mal zur Brust nehmen. Der muss mal nen bisschen aus seinem Arsch kommen. Carlisle seufzte einmal. Muss sich wohl erst an die neue Umgangssprache gewöhnen.

„Ich denke, dass die Jungs ihren Beschützerinstinkt bekommen, solltest du in unangenehmen Situationen stecken… kann niemand verhindern. Den anderen beiden passt das auch nicht. Aber so sind sie nun mal. Und du gehörst jetzt mit dazu." Ich schnaufte.

„Und was ist das hier?"

Ich zeigte auf Alice und Jasper und Rosalie und Emmett. Emmett räusperte sich.

„Das, Werte kleine Schwester, ist…. LIEBE", dabei faste der Idiot sich ans Herz.

„OKKKAAAAYYYY", machte ich langgezogen und sah schnell zu Edward.

Anscheinend den einzigen normalen in dieser Familie. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Also keine große Hilfe. Dann eben die Eltern, die sahen nur lächelnd zu ihren Kindern… die gleichzeitig Paare waren… und… lächelten. Freaks!

„Das ist schon ziemlich abgedreht."

„Das normale ist nicht so unser Ding", Alice sah mich an, als wäre das offensichtlich.

„Aha,… gut zu wissen", ich grinste.

Irgendwie wurde mir die Familie dann gleich noch sympathischer.

„Dann pass ich ja gut rein", fuhr ich fort.

„Perfekt rein", korrigierte Emmett plötzlich.

Ich konnte sehen wie jeder einzelne nickte.

„Am Montag beginnt die Schule wieder. Du hast einige Kurse mit Edward zusammen. Deinen Stundenplan holst du wie die anderen aus dem Sekretariat. Du wirst dich sicher schnell zu Recht finden", ich verzog das Gesicht.

SCHULE? So eine scheiße. Carlisle bedachte mich mit einem eindringlichen Blick und ich gab mich seufzend geschlagen.

„Wie ihr wollt,… aber ich sag euch gleich, ich hab es nicht so mit Lehrern und Schülern und generell mit Personen die mir auf die Eierstöcke gehen wollen. Also beschwert euch nicht, wenn einige unschöne Mitteilungen zu euch kommen. Ich hab euch gewarnt."

Esme und Carlisle schmunzelten belustigt.

„Wir denken dieses Risiko gehen wir ein." (Beta A/N: Ich ahne schon schlimmes… - Ach wie kommt's?)

„Es ist euer Ruf", jetzt begannen alle zu lachen.

„Und erwartet bloß keine Glanzleistungen von mir oder son scheiß. Ihr könnt schon stolz sein, wenn ich den ganzen Kack bis zum Ende der letzten Stunde verkrafte."

„Bella…", Carlisle erhob sich plötzlich und kam auf mich zu.

Esme tat es ihm gleich.

Hilfe!

Dann klopfte er mir leicht auf die Schulter und sagte so was wie: „Wir werden sicher noch viel Freude mit dir haben", ich konnte ihn nur dümmlich anstarren. (Beta A/N: Ich starre dümmlich mit… -Yeah lass es uns zu dritt tun ^.^)

„Also Kinder, macht nicht mehr so lange, wir gehen ins Bett. Lasst Bella am Leben und Alice…", Esme sah sie eindringlich an.

„MORGEN… bekommt sie ihr Willkommensgeschenk."

„Aber Mum…", wollte sie protestieren. (Beta A/N: Aber Esmeeee…. Och Büdde! - Betteln is nicht Mädels)

„Morgen", war alles was Esme noch sagte, ehe sie mit ihrem Mann verschwand.

Alice ließ sich, mit vor den Brüsten verschränkten Armen, schnaufend nach hinten fallen und begann zu schmollen. Nun saß ich hier, mit meinen neuen `Geschwistern´ und fühlte mich verdammt wohl.

„Was ist das denn für ein Geschenk?"

„Es ist ein…"

„ALICE", schrien jetzt 4 Stimmen gleichzeitig und besagte streckte eingeschnappt die Zunge raus.

Hallo? Sind wir im Kindergarten? Seit wann steckt man denn noch die Zunge raus?

„Gut dann morgen…und was machen wir jetzt noch? Seit ihr schon fertig mit eurem Kreuzverhör?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Und so begann ein sehr intensives Gespräch zwischen mir und meinen `Geschwistern´. Ich glaube es ging weit bis in die Nacht hinein. Edward hatte sich dichter zu uns gesellt und saß nun neben Jasper und Alice.

Diese sorgte für ausreichend Flüssigkeit. Leider nicht im Alkoholischen Aspekt und stellte ne große Schüssel Chips auf den Couchtisch. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend. Ich lachte viel. Viel mehr als ich es in den letzten Jahren tat.

Mir wurden viele Fragen gestellt, die ich ganz nach meiner Art beantwortete. Was unzählige Lacher zur Folge hatte, aber auch einige rote Wangen bei Edward. Normalerweise machte ich mich über solche Klemmis, wie er einer ist, lustig. Aber bei ihm hatte ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis, die Mauer zu brechen, ihn besser kennen zu lernen und für ihn da zu sein.

Komisch oder? Wie ein Tag einen ganzen Gefühlswirbel in einem auslösen kann. Auch ich stellte viele Fragen. So erfuhr ich auch das Jazz und Rose schon seit ihrem 8ten Lebensjahr bei den Cullens sind. Was mich ehrlich gesagt schockte. Sie sind alle wie Geschwister aufgewachsen und dann fingen plötzlich 4 von ihnen an Gefühle für einen anderen zu entwickeln.

Echt eigenartig! Edward nahm Teil an Gesprächen, aber hielt sich bei einigen Themen sehr zurück. Emmett hat mir zugeflüstert, das es seine schüchterne Art ist. Was sich aber keines Wegs herablassend anhörte. Und ehrlich gesagt, machte es ihn damit auch nicht zum Außenseiter. Denn ich merkte schnell, das er genau reinpasste mit seiner Art und das sie sich alle untereinander liebten.

Ich erfuhr, dass die Cullen Geschwister sehr beliebt hier in Forks sind. Und das Edward der größte Frauenschwarm ist. Er aber jede abblitzen ließ. Was mich irgendwie freute. Ihm war dieses Thema natürlich unangenehm, was man deutlich spürte. Also verkniff ich mir fürs erste die unzähligen Fragen, die in meinem Kopf spukten.

Verdammte scheiße ich wollte ihn echt kennen lernen. Die Bindung der fünf war unglaublich. Obwohl jeder einen anderen Charakter hatte.

Emmett war eindeutig der Chaot. Der Spaßmacher, er ist nur am Grinsen und hat echt geile Sprüche auf Lager.

Rosalie sieht wahnsinnig hübsch aus, aber anders als man bei solchen blonden Supermodels erwartet, ist sie weder eingebildet noch zickig. Sie ist nett, höflich, aber auch energisch. Ich hab erfahren, dass sie gern an Autos schraubt.

Kann man es denn glauben?

Alice ist… ja, Alice halt. Klein, aufgedreht und nervig, aber so ist sie genau richtig. Ich hab wirklich noch niemanden erlebt, der ohne Drogen so hibbelig sein kann. Emmett murmelte etwas von „als Baby am Gitterbett genagt, Bleifarbe weißt du", ich hatte nur wissend genickt.

Jasper ist das komplette Gegenteil von Alice. Wie Nord und Südpol. Wie Ying und Yang, wie Pisse und Scheiße. (Beta A/N: Ich bin schockiert über den letzten Vergleich… Wie fällt dir nur so was ein? xD -Ahmmm ja also ahmmm *kopf einzieh* Frag das nicht mir, es sind Bellas Gedanken ^^) Einfach Wahnsinn wie sich beide gegenseitig ergänzen. Er ist sehr ruhig, aufmerksam und gefühlvoll. Ich hab ihn schon jetzt, als meinen persönlichen Gesprächspartner geordert.

Und dann wäre da noch Edward. Schüchternheit und Verklemmtheit in einer geilen, sexy Hülle verpackt. Das ist echt zum kotzen! Ich frag mich warum er so ist. Allein sein Aussehen würde ihm so viele Türen öffnen. Obwohl ich ja sagen muss, das es mich mehr als freut, dass er in keine dieser Türen tritt. Vielleicht kann ich da ja etwas machen.

Er ist super nett, das hab ich schon mitbekommen. Man kann sich super mit ihm unterhalten. Doch eben nicht über interessante Themen. So was wie Partys oder Ficken. (Beta A/N: Bella Schätzchen, das sind Dinge über die man nicht quatscht! Man LEBT sie! *LOL*) Das geht gar nicht bei ihm. Frustrierend! Dabei kann man mit ihm bestimmt sehr viel Spaß haben. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Ein Gefühl sagt mir, das Edward und mich noch etwas erwartet.

* * *

Ich weiß das war nun nicht unbedingt das HAMMER KAP…aber so eins muss es ja auch mal geben.

Verzeiht es mir bitte! *lieb guck*

Reviews?

LG jennalynn


	9. Gespräch in der Nacht

Das erste Gespräch zwischen Bella und Edward. *Muhahahahaha*

ALLEIN!

Na wie das wohl laufen wird.

Lasst euch überraschen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Verflucht", motzte ich und wälzte mich in meinem neuen Bett.

Irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr nachts, sind dann auch wir schlafen gegangen. Und ich lag nun schon ne verschissene Stunde im Bett und kann nicht pennen. Nicht weil es unbequem ist oder son scheiß. Einfach weil meine Birne mit zu vielen neuen Eindrücken gefüllt ist. Und dann noch diese lästigen neuen Gefühle von Freude und Liebe. Zum kotzen ist das!

Was bitte hat diese Familie an sich, dass ich sie schon jetzt in mein Herz geschlossen habe? Als wäre es immer MEINE Familie gewesen! Ich fühl mich Zuhause, ein Gefühl das ich nicht mal in meiner Kindheit auf Mamas Schoß hatte. Und was echt krass ist… ich will unter allen Umständen in dieser Familie bleiben. Ich will nicht mehr weg. Was dann wohl bedeutet, ich muss nen bisschen runter kommen. Aber gut, das ist schon machbar. Hab ja jetzt `Geschwister´ die auf mich aufpassen können.

„Boah ne oder? Das wird doch nichts, verdammte scheiße", fluchend stand ich auf und schnappte mir meine Tasche.

„Wo sind… ah da", mit meinen Kippen in einer und nem Feuerzeug in der anderen Hand verließ ich leise das Zimmer.

Langsam lief ich durch die dunklen Gänge und wunderte mich selbst über mich, nirgends gegen zu laufen oder zu stolpern. Aber ich kann ja selbst mit Heels nen Berg erklimmen. In der Küche suchte ich nach etwas, dass den wunderschönen Namen Aschenbecher trägt. Natürlich fand ich keinen. Das hätte mir auch gleich klar sein sollen.

Also schnappte ich mir kurzerhand ein benutztes Glas aus dem Geschirrspüler und füllte es mit nen bissel Wasser. Hellwach und genervt, schob ich die Terrassentür auf und schob sie gleich wieder zu.

„Alter", boah ey, das ist doch alles nicht wahr.

Schweinekalt ist das! Wie soll ich das nur aushalten? Ich bin sone verkackte Kälte nicht gewöhnt. Natürlich hätte mir das auch klar sein sollen, bevor ich mit Panty und Top mein Zimmer verließ.

„Nochmal lauf ich nicht hoch, das kannste knicken."

Ich sah mich um und grinste zufrieden, als ich Emmetts dicke Jacke über einem Stuhl fand. Schnell schlüpfte ich rein und betrat erneut die Terrasse. Untenrum ging es schon mit der Kälte. Es war auszuhalten. Und obenrum sah ich jetzt aus, wie ne verfickte Presswuscht, aber dafür ne warme.

Gemütlich setzte ich mich auf eine der beiden Bänke und stellte mein Glas auf den großen Tisch davor. Dann zog ich mit Genuss eine lebensnotwendige Zigarette aus der Schachtel und zündete sie an.

„Mhhhhh", besser als ein Orgasmus. (Beta A/N: Was hast du dann für schlechte Orgasmen? ^^ - Alter ich lach mich schlapp…die Frau ist der Hammer)

Ich schloss beim ersten Zug die Augen und fühlte mich wie auf Wolke sieben. Bis ich plötzlich Lärm im Haus hörte. OH, nee oder? Lass es bloß nicht Carlisle sein. Aber der war es nicht. Edward steckte verschlafen seinen Kopf durch die Tür und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er mich sah.

Alter! Dieser Typ ist irgendwann definitiv mein Tod! Dem sollte es verboten werden, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet rum zu laufen. Ich konnte gar nicht aufhören seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu bestarren. Und diese Beule in der Shorts erst. Heilige,… ich hoffe mir läuft kein peinlicher Sabber aus dem Mund. Ihm schien mein Blick nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er wurde, wie sollte es auch anders sein,…rot. Wie kann man sich bei so einem Körper schämen?

„Was,… was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich kann nicht pennen und du?"

„Wollte mir was zum Trinken holen", ich nickte verstehend und zog an meiner Kippe.

Die er anscheinend erst jetzt sah, denn er runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. Ich musste mir ein Kichern verkneifen. Plötzlich war er verschwunden. Sehr nett du Idiot!

Doch bevor ich ihm die Pest an den Hals wünschen konnte, war er schon wieder da. Zu meiner Verwunderung mit seiner Jacke und sogar einer Decke. WOW was für ein Gentleman!

„Darf ich?"

Blöde Frage!

„Klar", er setzte sich neben mich.

Darauf bedacht einen halben Meter Abstand zwischen unseren nackten Beinen zu bewahren. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er gab mir die Decke und sah einfach geradewegs in den dunklen Wald. Seufzend übernahm ich den Part des Mannes und rutschte einfach mal dicht an ihn und legte die Decke um uns beide. Er sah mich verwundert an, doch sobald meine Oberschenkel seine berührten, sah er wieder peinlich berührt weg.

OH MAN! Aber das war schon nen Hammergefühl seine Haut an meiner. Wie elektrische Spannung, die angenehm kribbelte, wenn ich ihn berührte. Wir saßen eine Weile einfach nur da. Er sah in den Wald und ich in den Himmel und zog dabei genüsslich an meiner Kippe. Obwohl vom Himmel nichts zu sehen war, was mich echt deprimierte.

Ich seufzte und hatte wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Kippe ließ ich mit einem zischen ins Glas fallen und drehte Edward meinem Kopf zu. Der argwöhnisch auf meinen `Aschenbecher´ sah.

„Hab keinen gefunden", erklärte ich.

„Ich stell dir morgen einen hin", nuschelte er unzufrieden.

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Den hab ich ja so was von um den Finger gewickelt.

„So was wie nen Sternenhimmel gibt es hier wohl nicht, was?"

Wütend sah ich in den Himmel. Er kicherte, als er meinen Blick sah.

„Ein paarmal im Jahr können auch wir die Sterne sehen. Nicht oft, aber es ist möglich."

„In Phoenix war jede Nacht sternenklar. Außer an den drei, vier Unwettern im Jahr."

„Muss schwer für dich sein, jetzt hier zu sein", mit großen Augen sah ich zu ihm.

Gott, wir starrten uns bestimmt 5 Minuten wie bekloppt in die Augen. Meine begannen schon zu brennen.

„Ähm nein,… also nicht wirklich. Es ist ja nicht so das,… also das ich in Phoenix gern gesehen war. War da immer nur der Störenfried. Hier,… hier hab ich,… also hier da hab ich das Gefühl, endlich wo dazu zu gehören und gewollt zu sein."

Alte,… seit wann stotterst du denn rum, du Gestörte? Das ist ja peinlich und seit wann redest du über deine Gefühle? Hackt es bei dir? Ich könnte mich gerade selbst schlagen.

„Du bist hier gewollt", und ich konnte nix gegen das dämliche Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht tun.

Verdammt!

„Gott", stöhnte ich.

„Was ist?"

„Ich mutier voll zum Weichei", jammerte ich und brachte Edward damit zum Kichern.

„Es ist nicht verkehrt, auch mal seine schwachen Seiten zu zeigen. Denn sie gehören zu jedem mit dazu", ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Und im Übrigen, mag ich diese Seite an dir sehr", ich verschluckte mich an meine Spucke und sah zu ihm.

Er hatte sich abgewandt und knetete seine Hände. OKAYYYY! Dieser Satz hat ihm wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig viel Überwindung gekostet. Der ist scharf auf mich, daran hab ich gar keinen Zweifel. Und ehrlich gesagt,… freut mich diese Erkenntnis.

„Soll heißen, meine normale kannste nicht ausstehen oder was?", stichelte ich.  
Gott der Junge muss lernen, dass er einfach das reden kann was er denkt, ohne sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Was raus ist, ist raus. Ganz einfach.

„Doch, doch ist nur ungewöhnlich", rettete er sich schnell.

Ich lachte und stieß ihm mit der Schulter an, als würde ich ihn schon Jahre kennen.

„Ich mag dich auch", brachte ich ihn wieder zum erröten.

Gott, der ist ja so süß! Ich lachte darüber, was ihn nur noch mehr erröten ließ. Und mich noch lauter lachen.

„Danke", stotterte er dann irgendwann.

„Kein Ding,… man kann euch ja nur lieben", sagte ich ehrlich.

Ein ganz leises und genuscheltes „dich auch", ließ mein Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Gott ich mag ihn! Wahrscheinlich mehr, als Gesund für uns beide ist.

„Aber nun erzähl mal. Du bist also der heißbegehrteste Typ Mann, auf den jede in diesem Kaff steht und du machst nicht mehr, als sie freundlich anzugrinsen?"

„Was soll ich sonst schon machen", sagte er abwesend.

OH OH! Ein Gesprächsthema, das ihm gar nicht passt. Was aber nicht bedeuten soll, dass mich das in irgendeiner Weise davon abhält, dieses Thema zu beenden.

„Ach nun komm schon, sei nicht so verklemmt. Mit mir kannst darüber ruhig reden. Immerhin bin ich ja jetzt so was wie deine Schwester", grinste ich.

„Das hat nichts mit verklemmt zu tun. Ich hab nur keine Lust auf so eine Art von Frauen", ich stutzte.

Wir kamen der ganzen Sache schon näher.

„Was für Frauen?"

„Na solche, denen es nicht um mich geht, sondern einfach um mein Äußeres. Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe. Soviel Ego hab ich, um das zu erkennen. Aber ich bin es leid, eine Traube Mädchen um mich zu haben, die nur von meinem Ruf und meinem Aussehen profitieren wollen, ohne mich als Person kennen lernen zu wollen."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Das was er sagte, war ihm nicht einmal unangenehm. Vielleicht war er zurückhaltend, aber keinesfalls verklemmt.

„Findest du es nicht stark, angehimmelt zu werden?"

Ich kannte die Antwort. Denn ich weiß wie es mir selbst geht. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich das Verhalten der hormongesteuerten Typen zum kotzen finde, sie aber dennoch für meinen Spaß missbrauche. Ich meine,… das ist es doch eh, was sie wollen und auch was ich ab und zu mal will. Und wenn sie in einer Schlange vor mir stehen, warum dann nicht jemand glückliches auswählen?

„Etwas,…zu viel ist einfach nur nervig. Diese ganzen schrillen Mädchenstimmen, die anfangen zu gackern, nur wenn ich einer ihrer Freundinnen mal sage, dass sie heute hübsch aussieht. Oder andere die sich gegenseitig angiften, nur weil eine meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hat und die andere deswegen zu kurz kommt. Dieses ständige „Edward schau mal meine neuen Schuhe…ich war beim Friseur, gefällt es dir, oder… findest du ich sehe zu dick in dieser Jeans aus". Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr hören. Denen geht es doch eh nur um das eine. Und ich hab keine Lust über den Schulhof zu laufen und hören zu müssen, wie sie mit Freundinnen unsere gemeinsamen Abenden auseinander nehmen und dabei jedes kleinste Detail beschreiben, nur um angeben zu können", während er sprach wurde mein Grinsen immer breiter.

Er sah es nicht, denn er vermied bei diesem Thema Blickkontakt zu mir. Aber er redete sich wortwörtlich in Rage. Ich hätte ja beim besten Willen nicht gedacht, dass er so viel sprechen kann. Und vor allem so aus sich hinauskommen kann. Ich musste kichern und er drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ich verstehe", gluckste ich.

„Ist es bei dir nicht auch so?"

„Hää?"

„Na ich meine…", plötzlich wurde er wieder rot.

Es dämmerte mir was er sagen sollte.

„Du meinst, ob ich auch so belagert werde, weil ich ne scharfe Schnitte bin?"

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Ich könnte mich über sein Gesicht schon wieder beölen. Aber dann brachte er ein nicken zu Stande.

„Oh,… das bedeutet also, du findest mich scharf", stichelte ich weiter.

Er seufzte, wohl wissend was ich gerade tat. Dennoch beantwortete er meine Frage mit einem kleinen Nicken. Mir wurde es gleich angenehm warm.

„Ich nehm das jetzt mal als Kompliment, das ich gern weiter gebe. Denn du bist mit Abstand der geilste Typ, den ich je gesehen habe. Das muss einfach mal gesagt werden", er senkte peinlich berührt den Blick.

„Danke", wisperte er und ich grinste.

„Na auch eine?"

Ich wedelte mit meiner Schachtel vor seiner Nase rum. Worauf hin er mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Ich nehm das mal als nein.

„Dann nicht", ich zuckte die Schultern und zündete mir eine an.

„Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ähm, wie war die noch…? Ach ja, also ja da gab es ziemlich viele in Phoenix, die mir hinterher gesabbert haben und unbedingt mit mir in die Kiste wollten oder sich mit mir zeigen wollten. Ich fand es schon nervig, hab denen es auch spüren und wissen lassen. Es sei denn, ich hatte mal ordentlich Lust, was doch öfter vorkam als beabsichtigt, dann hab ich mir einen von ihnen ausgesucht", er schluckte über meine Freizügigkeit.

„Und es stört dich nicht, wenn sie hinter deinem Rücken über dich reden?"

„Nö, nicht im Geringsten. Wenn es ihnen dadurch besser geht. Mir ist das egal. Ich hab schon lange damit aufgehört, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was andere Leute von mir halten könnten. Es ist mein verdammtes Leben und wenn ich so leben möchte, dann tu ich es. Immerhin leb ich nur einmal soweit mir bekannt ist. Also scheiß ich auch darauf, was andere von mir halten."

Er sah nachdenklich aus. Ich zog genüsslich an meiner Kippe und beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Wie die Jungs wohl hier auf dich Reagieren werden?", sprach er dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens.

„Na ich hoffe doch mal nicht abgeneigt. Immerhin werde ich ziemlich unausstehlich beim Sexentzug. Glaub mir, das wollt ihr nicht erleben", er riss die Augen auf, wusste darauf hin aber nichts zu sagen.

„Doch wenn es so sein sollte, wirst du mir wohl zur Verfügung stehen müssen", sagte ich zuckersüß.

„Was", rief er aus und ich lachte laut.

Nach zwei schnellen Zügen hintereinander schmiss ich meine Kippe ins Glas und kicherte noch immer über sein ungläubiges Gesicht.

Jungfrau!

„Das,…das war ein Scherz oder?"

„Schauen wir mal."

Ich wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was ihn erschauern ließ. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie eng es gerade in seiner Boxershorts sein muss. Das bestätigte er mir auch, als ich aufstehen wollte und die Decke von ihm reißen wollte. Diese hielt er aber geschickt fest und presste sie unauffällig vor seinen Schritt.

Ja, ja unauffällig…tzzz. Ich hab dich durchschaut Edward Cullen und glaub mir, auch du wirst mir nicht wiederstehen können. Mal sehen was die Zeit so mit sich bringt. Er schnappte sich auch noch, ganz der Gentleman, das Glas mit den Kippen und lief hinter mir zurück ins Haus. Zusammen liefen wir die Treppe nach oben. Die Decke hielt er noch immer vor sich. Ich schmunzelte und wackelte provokant beim Treppe raufsteigen mit dem Arsch. Ich hörte wie er einen Ausfallschritt machte, sich dann aber wieder fing und eilig hinter mir her stolperte.

„Gute Nacht Bella", sagte er leise vor seiner Zimmertür.

Mit einem ehrlichen lächeln drehte ich mich zu ihm und flüsterte ein „Schlaf gut".

Yeah Bella bringt ihn ja ganz schön zum schwitzen den armen.

Ich hab da voll Mitleid mit ihm *kicher*

* * *

Danke an alle Leser.

Lasst mir ein Review da.

LG jennalynn


	10. Willkommensgeschenk

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Schtttt", hörte ich weit entfernt von meinem Bewusstsein.

Nö, ich will noch nicht wach werden. Es ist gerade so schön warm und weich und…Was ist das für ein Gekicher?

„JETZT", schrie jemand und ehe ich mich versah schwankte das Bett gefährlich.

„Was?", stieß ich aus und schlug genervt die Augen auf. Die ich sofort wieder schloss, als ich mitten in Emmetts grinsendes Gesicht sah. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Ich stöhnte und brachte damit andere zum Kichern.

„Guten Morgen Bella", brüllte Alice hohe Stimme und versetzte mir einen unangenehmen Tinitus.

„Seid ihr nicht ganz dicht?"

Ich öffnete wieder die Augen und überblickte die Lage. Auf der Suche nach feindlichen Linien. Ich fand sie schnell. Denn sie lagen auf mir, diese Schachmatten.

„RUNTER!"

„Nööööö", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Hab ihr se noch alle? Ich will schlafen verdammt. Ich warne euch, wenn das jetzt jeden Morgen so abläuft, dann zieh ich wieder aus. Das überleb ich keine Woche. Verdammt mein Herz…und nun geht runter. Emmett du Idiot, mein Körper ist für dein Gewicht nicht gemacht, du zermanscht mich", beide lachten herzhaft, rührten sich aber keinen Meter.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du stinkig bist", gluckste Emmett.

„Oh, ich werd gleich noch süßer, wenn du deine Masse nicht augenblicklich von meinem Körper hievst, du dummer, dummer,…du dummer Mistkerl", ich versuchte sie von mir zu stoßen, gab aber schnell auf.

Alice krallte sich an mich und Emmett,…ja Emmett ließ sich keinen Stück bewegen. Ein Lachen von der Tür nahm meine Aufmerksamkeit ein.

JASPER!

„Sag mal, hörst du vielleicht mal auf zu lachen und hilfst mir", motzte ich ihn an.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Man du bist aber schlecht drauf", lachte er immer noch und schlang seine Arme um Alice' Bauch.

Hob sie ohne Schwierigkeiten an und sie hing zappelnd in der Luft.

„Ich bin nicht schlecht drauf, ich bin nicht ausgeschlafen. Also hättet ihr die Güte mich weiter schlafen zu lassen?"

Ich rechnete mir selbst keine hohen Chancen aus.

„Nichts da, los raus aus dem Bett. Dein Willkommensgeschenk wartet", schrie Alice aufgeregt. (Beta A/N: Ja, los raus verdammt! Ich will es endlich sehen! - Sowas ungeduldiges ^^)

„Das wartet in zwei Stunden auch noch", stöhnte ich.

Emmett hopste vom Bett und zog die Decke mit sich.

„Oh man Kinder", jammerte ich.

„Los raus jetzt."

Da schnappte sich dieser Brocken doch tatsächlich mein linkes Bein UND meinen linken Arm und schleifte mich aus dem Bett.

„AHHHHHHHHHH", schrie ich, als ich über dem Boden baumelte.

Natürlich brachen alle anderen in Gelächter aus. Ich schwöre ich bring sie um.

„Kann ich wenigstens noch pissen gehen", keifte ich und wurde freundlicherweise von Emmett ins Bad getragen.

Er legte mich auf dem Boden ab und verschwand mit einem schadenfrohen grinsen. IDIOT! Also gab ich mich geschlagen und machte mich halbwegs fertig. Was bedeutete, ich ging aufs Klo, einen ordentlichen Hoschi abladen und wackelte wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Dort durchwühlte ich meine Tasche, die noch immer nicht ausgepackt war und zog mir schnell ne Jogginghose über.

Verschlafen verließ ich mein Zimmer und stampfte die Treppe runter. Dabei fuhr ich mir einmal durch die Haare und seufzte genervt, als ich ALLE und ich meine wirklich alle, unten an der Treppe entdeckte. Ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Alice sie dort alle hin geschleift hatte. Carlisle und Esme lächelten entschuldigend. Alle anderen belustigt. NETT!

„Morgen Bella", sagte Carlisle freundlich.

„Ja ja, morgen. Ich sag euch nur eins. Wenn das so jeden Morgen läuft, dann werdet ihr bald zwei Kinder weniger haben."

Und ich meinte den scheiß verdammt ernst. Natürlich lachten darauf hin alle, aber das wird ihnen schon vergehen, wenn ich meine Drohung ernst mache.

„Los kommt jetzt."

Das hibbelige Ding gab wirklich nie Ruhe. Ich frag mich was die nimmt. Entweder sie hört damit auf oder gibt mir was ab.

„Bella möchte vielleicht erst einmal frühstücken Alice", mahnte Esme.

Ich sah zu Alice, die ihre Mutter tödlich anfunkelte. OH OH!

„Nein schon gut. Wollen wir die Kinder unter uns nicht länger auf die Folter spannen", ich lächelte dabei lieblich.

Alice' Monsterblick wanderte zu mir. Woahhh!

„Na dann ab in die Garage", klatschte Emmett in die Hände.

„Moment mal, Garage?"

Wieso Garage? Die haben doch nicht? Nein, nein sie haben nicht. Oder doch? Die breit grinsenden Gesichter ließen mich schlucken. Ich wackelte die letzte Stufe runter und wurde sogleich von Alice an die Hand genommen. Ich verdrehte zu allen anderen die Augen, die nur dumm kicherten.

Also bugsierte Alice mich in die Garage und ließ mir nicht einmal einen Moment diesen Traum zu realisieren. Alte scheiße, waren das Autos. So groß hab ich mir die Garage aber nicht vorgestellt. Ein schwarzer Mercedes,… der gleiche von gestern. Ein silberner Volvo, ein rotes Cabrio, ein kanariengelber Porsche, der mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Alice gehört. Ein Monstrum von einem Jeep, Emmett ganz klar. Und dann noch ein anderes sportliches Teil, das ich noch nie gesehen habe.

Und als wir vor etwas großem stehen blieben, das von einer Plane verdeckt wurde, begannen meine Hände ganz ätzend zu schwitzen.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete ich ängstlich und dieses Mal verdrehte Alice die Augen.

Emmett und Edward traten vor uns und zogen mit einem Ruck die Plane weg.

„Ach du scheiße", war das erste was mir dazu einfiel.

„Seid ihr bescheuert", das zweite.

Ich bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Da stand ein Nigel nagel neuer, weißer Audi R8. (Beta A/N: Yeah Baby… Wenn du ihn nicht willst, gib ihn mir! xD - Hey ja ich hab mehr Anrechte, der Quatsch stammt aus meinem Köpfchen. Du darfst vielleicht mal gelegentlich mit fahren *zwinker*) Ich hörte deutlich das amüsierte Lachen, konnte mich aber gerade nicht darauf konzentrieren.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst oder? Ihr verarscht mich doch", das konnte einfach nicht deren ernst sein.

Dieses Auto muss jemand anderem gehören. Das ist auf keinen Fall ein Geschenk. Obwohl mir diese kitschige rote Schleife auf der Motorhaube eigentlich Antwort genug sein sollte. Die Schleife stammt sehr wahrscheinlich von Alice.

„Ähmmmmm", ich drehte mich langsam um.

Sah völlig verdattert in das Gesicht jedes einzelnen und musste dabei aussehen wie eine Irre.

„Ihr schenkt mir ein Auto", es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Genau", sagte Carlisle.

Ich blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an. Hatte er gerade GENAU gesagt?

„Gefällt er dir nicht?"

Macht die etwa Witze? Entgeistert sah ich zu Alice, die echt niedergeschlagen aussah.

„Wir können auch ein anderes holen oder andere Farb…", ich brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Machst du Witze", ich starte wieder zu dem Auto.

„Ob der mir nicht gefällt?"

Eine längere Pause brach ein. Ich hatte einfach keine verschissenen Worte für das hier.

„Der,…der ist… Scheiße der ist großartig. Aber ihr,…ihr könnt mir doch kein Auto kaufen", ich sah tadelnd zu den `Eltern´.

„Natürlich können wir. Du gehörst zur Familie", war die alles erklärende Antwort.

„Ich glaub das nicht", ich sah noch einmal zum Auto.

Dann tat ich das was ich noch nie getan hatte und stürmte auf Carlisle und Esme zu. Ich umarmte beide gleichzeitig und flüsterte gefühlte tausendmal „Danke".

Beide lachten leise und erwiderten die Umarmung. Dabei hörte ich mehrmals ein „gern geschehen" und da ich eh schon mal dabei war. Löste ich mich von den beiden und nahm nach und nach auch meine `Geschwister´ in den Arm. Edward vielleicht einen Tick länger.

Ich hatte zwar schon 4 Monate meinen Führerschein, aber hatte noch nie ein eigenes Auto besessen. Wahnsinn!

„Wie soll ich das nur wieder gut machen?", fragte ich eher mich selbst, bekam aber dennoch prompt eine Antwort von Alice.

„Ich wüsste da schon was", ich zog ne Augenbraue hoch.

Die Jungs sahen plötzlich so leidig aus, was mir ehrlich gesagt eine scheiß Angst machte.

„Wir fahren nachher shoppen. Du brauchst eh viele neue Kleider und Schuhe und vieles mehr." Aha, daher weht der Wind.

„Aber ich hab gar kein Geld", wandte ich ein.

„Oh Bella", seufzte Alice, als würde ich etwas wesentliches Übersehen.

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns nach dem Frühstück."

Häää? Sie wechselte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit ihren Eltern und stapfte zurück ins Haus. Entgeistert sah ich ihr hinterher. Die Hälfte folgte ihr kichernd.

„Vielen Dank", sagte ich noch einmal voller Inbrunst an Carlisle und Esme gewandt, ehe auch sie ins Haus verschwanden.

Sie schenkten mir ein liebevolles Lächeln. Was so viel mehr sagte als Worte. Nun stand ich hier vor meinem neuen Auto und sah in Edward grinsendes Gesicht. Ich rollte mit den Augen. So ein Spinner, natürlich denk er an letzte Nacht.

„Ich werde kein Weichei", sagte ich daraufhin.

„Nein natürlich nicht", lachte er und machte kehrt.

Trottel!

Ist doch verständlich das ich gerade meine Emotionen und Gefühle raus gelassen habe. Wie hätt ich sonst reagieren sollen? Immerhin ist das super lieb von ihnen. Sie alle sind so super lieb. VERDAMMT, ich werde doch ein Weichei!

Mit einem letzten Blick auf mein BABY ging auch ich wieder rein. Drinnen saßen schon alle am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Wie gestern zum Abendbrot herrschte eine super Atmosphäre.

„So Kinder, ich muss arbeiten. Bis heut Abend dann. Ach Alice und Rose, bringt Bella heute in einem Stück nach Hause, ja!"

Beide lachten teuflisch. HILFE! Bevor er das Haus verließ kam er noch einmal ins Esszimmer.

„Ich bin auch blöd. Jetzt hätt ich das fast vergessen", sagte er Kopfschüttelnd und holte seine Geldbörse aus der Tasche.

Jeder lächelte wissend, nur ich saß mal wieder da wie der letzte Mensch. Er zog etwas raus und reichte es mir zwinkernd. Zögerlich griff ich danach.

„Ach du scheiße", war das erste was ich sagte.

„Seid ihr bescheuert", das zweite.

„Das hatten wir doch heut schon mal", lachte Jasper.

Ehrfürchtig drehte ich diese kleine Karte in meiner Hand und sah mit Schrecken welcher Name auf der anderen Seite stand.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte ich sofort und reichte sie Carlisle zurück. (Beta A/N: Dann gib sie mir! Dann geh ich mit Sunny shoppen! ^^ - Yes Baby, SCHUHE *träller*)

„Doch Bella. Es ist deine. Jedes der Kinder hat eine. Und du gehörst jetzt mit dazu. Also bis heute Abend dann", er schenkte mir noch ein Lächeln und verließ pfeifend das Haus.

Ohne einen Protest von mir abzuwarten, der sicher gekommen wäre. Cleveres Kerlchen!

„Eine Platin Karte", stammelte ich völlig fertig.

Während ich mit einem drohenden Herzinfarkt kämpfte, lachten sich alle anderen über mich schlapp. Seit wann werde ich eigentlich ausgelacht? Das gab es auch noch nie. Nun versteh ich auch was Alice vorhin mit „Darüber unterhalten wir uns nach dem Frühstück", meinte.

* * *

Na wenn das nicht großzügig war.

Reviews bitte!

LG jennalynn


	11. Höllische Schwestern

Shopppppeeeeeeeeeennnnn!

Ja ja Alice und Rose wurden los gelassen.

Ganz zum Leidwesen der Jungs.

Ob Bella durch diese Attacke ein Seelisches Trauma erleidet werdet ihr bald erfahren.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Los jetzt auf, auf", schrie Alice durch die Gegend und trommelte uns gnadenlos zusammen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies hier einer der schlimmsten Tage meines beschissenen Lebens sein wird.

„Muss ich Angst haben?"

Edward brachte nur ein Nicken zustande und ging mit hängenden Schultern in die Garage. Er sah aus wie frisch gefoltert. Oh mein Gott!

„Ich fahr mit dir", sagte Emmett.

WAS? Ich sollte fahren? Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln machte sich in meinem Körper breit. Yeah, das wird so geil. Ehrfürchtig strich ich über den Kotflügel meines neuen Babys und sah mit einem knirschen auf diese unglaublich kitschige Schleife. Das ging so überhaupt nicht. Also wurde das lästige Ding ohne Gnade entfernt, was mir einen tödlichen Blick von Alice einbrachte.

Ich ignorierte ihn und öffnete den Wagen. Ich hatte einen Fuß drin, als ich erschrocken in meiner Bewegung inne hielt.

„Wie seid ihr denn so schnell hier rein gekommen?", fragte ich verwirrt. Die Jungs fingen an zu lachen. (Beta A/N: Sunny Maus? Der R8 ist ein 2-Sitzer ;) Wie hast du da alle Cullens reingequetscht? xD - Man ja ich weiß verdammt, ist mir ab Kap 13 dann auch bewusst geworden. Scheiß drauf, bei mir ist er nun nen 5-Sitzer *lach* Ich änder das jetzt nicht um…lass deine Fantasie walten My Lady *grins*)

„Fluch! Das Adrenalin ermöglicht es uns, unmögliches möglich zu machen", ich kam nicht ganz mit.

Dachte mir aber, das Jasper schon wusste was er da gerade gesagt hat.

„Okkeyyyyy", war dann alles was ich sagte und stieg in den Wagen.

Die Mädels fuhren mit dem Cabrio. Und da Rose am Steuer saß nahm ich mal an er gehörte ihr. Mit einem fetten grinsen startete ich den Wagen und spielte mit dem Gas. Immer wieder ließ ich ihn röhren und schrie entzückt auf.

„Gott Bella", stöhnte Emmett der es sich neben mir bequem gemacht hat.

„Lass mich", keifte ich und drückte noch einmal drauf.

Von hinten kam Gekicher. Die Mädels brausten los und ich machte einen Satz nach vorn um ihnen zu folgen.

„Wahnsinn", freute ich mich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Emmett sich an dem Sitz fest krallte.

„Ach nun hab dich mal nicht so."

„Schau nach vorne. Um Gottes Willen, wir werden alle sterben", jammerte er.

Ich amüsierte mich köstlich. Hinten war es auch ziemlich ruhig, was mich nur dazu veranlasste noch mehr Gas zu geben.

„Verdammt Bella da,… OH GOTT, da ist eine Kurve,… AHHH", schrie Emmett, als ich eben diese hinter mir ließ.

„Gott, nun scheißt euch doch nicht gleich ein. Was seid ihr, Männer oder Waschlappen", ich drosselte aber etwas das Tempo und meine drei Insassen entspannten sich.

Ich weiß gar nicht was deren Problem ist. Rosalie fuhr auch nicht besser. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie zu ihr Vertrauen, da sie sie schon kannten. Naja, ich werd sie schon heil ans Ziel bringen.

„So uns nun verratet mir mal was mich erwartet."

„Das wirst du schon sehen", kam es aus drei Mündern und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Und warum seid ihr nun in meinen Wagen geflüchtet?" (Beta A/N: Die Frage ist eher WIE sie es in den Wagen geschafft haben… xD - Geil…ja die Frage ist wirklich gut. Yeah ich bin schon immer für eine Überraschung gut *lach*)

„Einen ganzen Tag im Shoppingcenter ist die Hölle, glaub mir. Aber wenn du dann auch noch während der hin UND zurück Fahrt nichts anderes als Klamotten hörst, ist der Wahnsinn perfekt", erklärte mir Edward.

„AHA."

Während der Fahrt redeten wir viel über MICH. Emmett war neugierig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er wollte einfach alles wissen. Jasper brachte sich interessiert mit ein in unser Gespräch. Während Edward mit hoch rotem Kopf fassungslos neben ihm saß. Als wir dann auch noch bei meinen Sexvorlieben ankamen, dachte ich, er würde vor Scham im Boden versinken. Ich glaube, den werde ich mir mal vornehmen müssen. Der Junge muss dringend etwas lockerer werden. Ich grinste teuflisch.

Wir fuhren nach Seattle zu einer Mall. Im Vergleich zu denen in Phoenix eher mickrige, aber es wird schon gehen. In der Tiefgarage warteten Alice und Rose schon auf uns und diskutierten lautstark über die neue Schuhkollektionen, von irgendeinem Schuhfritzen. Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch nicht.

„Ah da seid ihr ja endlich, warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?"

„Meine Fahrweise hat ihnen Angst gemacht", beschwerte ich mich empört.

„Aha na gut, aber jetzt müssen wir los damit wir auch alle Läden schaffen", dreifaches Gestöhne hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und sah sehr leidende Jungs. Sie taten mir gerade ziemlich leid.

„Ach kommt schon, das wird lustig", rief der kleine aufgedrehte Zwerg euphorisch.

Die Jungs sahen aus, als wäre LUSTIG nicht unbedingt das erste Wort das ihnen eingefallen wäre. Natürlich interessierte das Alice überhaupt nicht. Rosalie schnappte sich meinen linken und Alice meinen rechten Arm und ich wurde erbarmungslos durch die Mall gezogen. Die Jungs schlürften uns hinterher.

Und dann ging es erst richtig los. Ich dachte der Krieg sei schrecklich, aber DAS hier. DAS ist… mir fällt nicht einmal ein Wort für das ein, was es ist. Schon nach der ersten Stunde hatten wir alle drei, zwei vollgestopfte Einkaufstüten. In XXL Variante versteht sich und es waren erst 4 Läden.

4 Läden verdammt!

Das kann unmöglich ihr ernst sein. Unsere Packesel sahen auch nicht glücklich aus. Hätten die Idioten mir nicht gleich erzählen können, auf was ich mich hier einlasse. DAS war der erste und letzte Shopping Ausflug mit Alice und Rose. Die waren wie die Tiere. Die Jungs hatten sich unauffällig zurückfallen lassen und saßen nun auf einer Bank. Ich hatte sie mörderisch angefunkelt, weil sie mich nicht aus den Fängen dieser wilden Weiber retteten. Doch sie grinsten nur schadenfreudig.

„Ahhhhh", quietschte der kleine Satan neben mir schon wieder und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Rose schau da", schrie sie und zeigte mit ihren kleinen Finger auf etwas.

„Da müssen wir sofort hin."

Na wunderbar, der nächste Dämon wurde erweckt. Ich wurde nicht gefragt und einfach zu einem Schaufenster gezogen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst oder? Deswegen macht ihr so einen Aufstand. Also sorry Mädels, aber ich muss jetzt mal pissen. Wir treffen uns dahinten bei den Jungs", ich zeigte auf die kleine Gruppe Verrätern.

„Wie sind die denn dahin gekommen?", murmelten beide völlig fassungslos.

„Ihr seid mir auch zwei. Seid so im Rausch und bekommt nicht einmal mit, wenn euch die Kerle davon laufen", lachte ich und verschwand bevor sie mich aufhalten konnten.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam ich bei den drei Herrschaften an und verschnaufte einmal.

„Was ist los?"

„Alice und Rose haben gerade Taschen gefunden", ich hob schnell die Hände voller spielerischer Euphorie.

Dann begannen wir alle laut zu lachen.

„OH MEIN GOTT, das ist schlimmer als die Hölle. Ihr Idioten hättet mich auch warnen können", motzte ich.

„Jeder muss durch diese Art Schocktherapie", grinste Edward.

„Nett, wirklich sehr nett. Nehm mal die Arme vom Schoß", forderte ich ihn auf.

Er sah mich verwirrt an, tat aber was ich wollte. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit und setzte mich schnell auf seinen Schoß. Es war halt kein Platz mehr auf der Bank frei. Er war so überrumpelt und erstarrte unter mir.

„Hey,… alles gut", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Darauf bedacht, dass die anderen beiden es nicht hören. Im Normalfall würde ich mich über so unbeholfene Kerle wie ihn lustig machen. Aber bei Edward ist das anders. Nicht nur weil er jetzt so was wie mein BRUDER ist oder besser zu meiner neuen Familie gehört. Nein, einfach weil ich ihn mag und ihm irgendwie helfen will, diesen dicken Stock aus dem Arsch zu bekommen. Ich stell mir das wahnsinnig unbequem vor.

Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und spürte wie er sich entspannte. Man ich sitz nur auf seinem Schoß, das hat rein gar nichts Intimes zu bedeuten… gut vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber wäre es so, hätten Emmett und Jasper schon einen Spruch abgelassen. Doch niemand der beiden sagte etwas. Denn so was ist heutzutage normal.

Ich lehnte mich etwas an ihn und genoss trotz dicker Jacke seinen Körper an meinen. Was hat er nur an sich? Es ist, als würde er mich anziehen. Einen Grund mehr ihm mehr Selbstbewusstsein auf den Weg zu geben. Seine Hände hingen an seinem Körper hinab und ich unterdrückte das verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen. Man JUNGE, also wirklich!

Ich nahm mir einfach einen seiner Arme und legte ihn um mich. Er lächelte schüchtern. Hielt mich dann aber fest. Er drückte mich sogar einen Tick dichter an sich. WOW was für ein Gefühl!

„LEUTEEEEEE."

„NEIN", jammerte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht an Edwards Schulter.

Er kicherte tatsächlich. Gut,… er fühlt sich also nicht mehr unwohl.

„Schaut doch mal. Die hier in Pink und dann hab ich die gleiche noch in Weiß und Schwarz. Damit die auch zu mehreren Outfits passen. Wie findet ihr die? Los Bella, nun schau doch mal. Jazz was meinst du, soll ich mir die lieber noch in rot holen? Du weißt doch, letztens das Kleid, die würde super dazu passen. Ich... man ich weiß einfach nicht, aber ich glaube ich hol mir die noch in rot. Rosalie sag du mal,…obwohl ich hab letztens gesehen, du hast auch so eine süße rote Tasche im Schrank, die könntest du mir dann leihen, wenn ich das Kleid anziehe." Boooaaaahhhhhhhh ALTE.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah mit großen Augen auf dieses kleine Monster, das gerade mit einer pinken kleinen Tasche rumfuchtelte.

„Du brauchst dringend Hilfe", kam mir nur über die Lippen und Alice blinzelte verwundert.

Jeder,… gut mit Ausnahme von Rose und Alice, begann schallend zu lachen. Ich konnte mich kaum auf Edwards Schoß halten. Ihr Gesicht war aber auch zum schießen. Doch er reagierte sofort und umschlang mich auch mit seinen anderen Arm. Mhhhhhh, hier fühl ich mich wohl! (Beta A/N: Ich will auch… wer nimmt mich jetzt in n Arm? *schnief* - Komm her süße *ganz fest drück*)

„Ach, jetzt hört schon auf zu lachen, los weiter", schmollte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Wir folgten lachend und… ich konnte es echt nicht glauben. Da rannte dieses kleine Monster doch tatsächlich noch einmal in den Laden und kam 3 Minuten später mit der gleichen Tasche nur in ROT wieder. Fragend sah ich Edward an, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern und zeigte einen Vogel. Ich kicherte und stimmte ihm da eindeutig zu.

* * *

So der erste Teil.

Mag Reviews haben *lieb guck*

LG jennalynn


	12. Leidende Jungs

Und weiter geht der Wahnsinn.

Das Kapitel hat mir ja sowas von Spaß gemacht *kicher*

Ich hoffe ihr findet es genauso geil wie ich.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Jetzt brauchen wir noch Dessous", freute sich Rose und steuerte schnurstracks einen Dessouladen an.

Das ist gut. Unterwäsche könnt ich wirklich mal neue gebrauchen. Ich folgte ihnen und bekam mit, wie sich die Herren der Schöpfung schon wieder aus dem Staub machen wollten. Alice und Rose waren schon im Laden verschwunden. Ich packte kurzerhand Emmett und Jasper an den Händen und hielt sie fest.

„Ah ah, nix da! Ihr werdet schön mitkommen", stellte ich klar.

„WAS? Bist du nicht ganz dicht? Das kannst du uns unmöglich antun", ich wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Jasper seufzte.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Stöhnen und sah wie Emmett, Edward an der Schulter gepackt hatte.

„OH nein Bruder, wenn wir untergehen… wirst du uns schön begleiten", ich lachte erfreut und zog sie hinter mich her in den Laden.

Es waren keine weiteren Kunden zu sehen. Ich bugsierte meine wertvolle Fracht, in den hintersten Teil vor den Umkleiden, auf ein rotes Ledersofa und sah mich erst einmal um.

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"

Alice hatte ihren Kopf hinter einem Ständer mit BHs vorgesteckt und deutete auf meinen Anhang.

„Alles eine Sache der Überzeugung", lächelte ich.

„Hmpf", vernahm ich von den billigen Plätzen.

Ich achtete nicht groß auf sie, sondern schlüpfte zwischen den Ständern durch. Die hatten hier wirklich viel Auswahl. Zusammen gingen wir die Ständer systematisch durch und klemmten uns alles unter den Arm was uns gefiel.

„Hier Bella, nehm das auch mit. Das sieht scharf aus", Rose hielt mir einen roten Einteiler hin den ich kritisch musterte.

Wo war da der Stoff? Ich beschloss die Frage in der Umkleidekabine zu beantworten und nahm es ihr ab.

„Also gut, ich hab erst einmal genug", stellte ich fest und bewegte mich Richtung Umkleide.

„Ich auch", kam es von Rose.

Klar von ihr. Alice würde so etwas nie sagen. Die Kerle sahen uns beide ängstlich an. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Wirrwarr aus Unterwäsche, das wir mit uns rumschleppten. OH ja, das wird sicher lustig.

Ich verschwand in eine der Kabinen und zog mich aus. Dann probierte ich, in das Teil zu kommen welches Rose mir gegeben hatte. Das war gar nicht so einfach wie es sich anhörte.

„So ein verfluchtes Mistding. Nun geh schon zu, du scheiß Teil", motzte ich.

Ich hörte Edward lachen. OH Freundchen…du lachst doch wohl nicht etwa?

„Edward…lachst du mich gerade aus?"

„Ähmm…nein, nein."

„Doch das hat er", verriet Jasper feixend.

„Halt den Mund, du Idiot", erwiderte er.

„Pass lieber auf, nicht dass ich dich gleich hier her hole, damit du mir helfen kannst, das Ding an zu bekommen", ich hörte ihn bis hier her schlucken.

Die beiden anderen lachten und Emmett pfiff sogar.

„OH scheiße", entfuhr es mir, als ich den Kampf endlich gewonnen hatte.

„Was ist?"

Wie sollte ich Rose nun diese Frage beantworten?

„Nun ja,… also ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Aber ich glaube der Hersteller hat eine andere Auffassung von String wie ich." (Beta A/N: Ob der wohl auch so leicht übern Balkon fliegt… xD - *räusper* Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst! *grins*)

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Sollte die Strippe nicht normalerweise, in der hintersten Ritze sein", ich hörte zwei Mal frustriertes Stöhnen und wusste, dass Edward nicht mit dabei war.

Dieser lief wahrscheinlich gerade an wie eine Tomate. Allein die Vorstellung ließ mich schmunzeln. Ich bückte mich nach ein anderes Teil als,… HUCH!

„Woah", stieß ich aus.

„Was nun", kicherte Rose.

„Kniebeuge", war alles was ich sagte.

„Hääääää?"

Kam es nicht nur von Rose. Die Spanner mischten sich nun auch noch mit ein. Natürlich nur zwei.

„Was ist mit Hääääää?"

Ah Alice war auch endlich zu uns gestoßen.

„Nun ja, das Ding hat einen angenehmen Effekt beim Kniebeugen machen", ich schmunzelte.

Alice und Rose kicherten. Sie wussten was ich meinte.

„Hääääää?"

Och Jungs!

„Die Frage ist nur, ob meine Kondition das so lange mit macht, bis mich das Ding ins Finale gerubbelt hat", ich lachte mit meinen Mädels. (Beta A/N: Na, n bissel Sport ist immer gut ;) Das nennt sich dann Bauch, Beine, Orgasmus ^^ - Und Co KG hast du vergessen ^^)

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Emmett von draußen, bei dem der Groschen nun auch endlich gefallen war.

„Du bist unmöglich, Bella."

„Ich sag nur wie es ist, Jazz." Er lachte.

Von Edward hörte man keinen Mucks mehr. Ich zog mich wieder aus und was anderes an. Als ich jemanden scharf Luft holen hörte.

„Rosi", heulte Emmett und ich wusste, dass Rose gerade ihren ersten Auftritt hatte.

„Gefällt es dir, Honey", säuselte sie.

Oh ja, wir waren wirklich grausam. Auch ich hatte endlich was Vernünftiges an und verließ die Kabine.

„Au scheiße", flüsterte Jasper.

Ich sah zu den Jungs. Allen drei stand der Mund weit offen. Ihre Augen glitten über meine Kurven. Emmetts und Jaspers fasziniert. Edwards sehnsüchtig, ich stutzte als ich das sah. Nach was sehnt er sich? Etwa nach mir oder nur meinen Körper? Ich konnte auch eine Spur Verlangen in ihnen sehen.

„WOW Bella, du siehst heiß aus", sagte Rose, die an mir vorbei, wieder in ihre Kabine verschwand.

Ich hatte eine weiße Kombination an. Einen spitzen BH der meine Brüste leicht puschte und sich wie eine zweite Haut um mich legte. Er saß wirklich perfekt. Man hat selten so ein Glück. Der String war schlicht und einfach, passte aber ins Gesamtbild.

Ich wusste, die Blicke der Jungs lagen nicht auf der Unterwäsche, sondern eher auf meinem Körper. Ich musste schon zugeben, dass ich scharf aussah. Meine Proportionen passten zu mir und meiner Größe. Meine Brüste waren nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Sie passten perfekt in eine Männerhand. Die hingen auch nicht wie Schläuche oder so.

Mein Bauch war schmal und leichte ansetze von Bauchmuskeln waren zu sehen. Ich hatte frauliche Hüften. Keine herausstehenden Knochen oder zu viel Speck auf ihnen oder son scheiß. Alles so Probleme mit denen andere Frauen zu kämpfen haben. Meine Beine waren lang und mein Arsch war der Oberhammer. Fest und rund. Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Also kurz um, ich war mit mir voll zufrieden.

„Gefällt es euch?"

Ich drehte mich einmal und hörte scharfes Luft einziehen. Dieses Mal sogar von drei Personen. Ich konnte ihre Blicke auf meinen Apfelarsch förmlich spüren, der theoretisch betrachtet nicht verdeckt war. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder um und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Du bist wunderschön Bella", sagte Jasper.

Ich sah zu ihm, doch sein Blick lag schon gar nicht mehr auf mir, sondern auf Alice die sich lächelnd neben mich gestellt hatte. Jasper fing an zu sabbern. Ihhhrr… das ist ja eklig.

„Danke", sagte ich schmunzelnd.

„Also wirklich, man Bella du bist echt heiß", brachte Emmett es auf den Punkt.

Irre ich mich oder hat Edward gerade zustimmend genickt?

„Sag mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", grinste ich ihn an.

Kopfschütteln lachte er und ließ seinen Blick nochmal über meinen Körper gleiten. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sein Blick hatte nichts Anzügliches oder Lüsternes. Warum auch, bei so einer Schnitte wie Rose, dürfte es ihm an nichts fehlen. Plötzlich grinste Emmett mich an und ich runzelte die Stirn. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung nach links und ich folgte.

So ein Gaffer, dachte ich schmunzelnd. Edward starrte mir vollkommen schamlos auf die Möpse. OK, schamlos stimmt nicht ganz, denn er war feuerrot im Gesicht. Konnte aber dennoch nicht weg sehen. Ich frag mich echt, ob er außer seinen Schwestern, schon jemals ein anderes Mädchen in Unterwäsche gesehen hat. Abgesehen von denen in den Medien.

Ich sah wieder zu Emmett, der lächelte. Ich erwiderte es,… verdammte scheiße, seins war nicht einmal belustigt. Er lächelte mich warm an. Als wolle er mir damit etwas anderes sagen.

Ich schritt langsam auf Edward zu, bis ich vor ihm stehen blieb. Erschrocken darüber, meinen Titten plötzlich so nah zu sein, sah er auf.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Verlegen sah er auf den Boden und nuschelte doch tatsächlich eine Entschuldigung. OH man, das wird echt nicht einfach mit ihm.

„Hey", er sah wieder auf.

„Ich…", gerade wollte ich noch eine Schippe drauf tun.

Doch wie von selbst verwandelte sich mein Gesicht in ein warmes, weiches lächeln, als ich voller Ehrlichkeit flüsterte.

„Ich find es schön, wenn du mich ansiehst", verblüfft starrte er mich an.

Schnell gab ich dem vollkommen verwirrten Edward, einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder in meine Kabine. Bildete mir aber ein, Alice quietschen gehört zu haben und von Jasper sowas wie. „Misch dich da bloß nicht ein", ich konnte mir keinen Reim draus machen.

Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich… verdammter Mist, ich will Edward. Und das nicht nur fürs Bett. Ich will ihn,… nur ihn. Ich will sein Lachen, seine Stimme, sein Geruch, seinen Körper, seine Berührungen und seine Augen. Ich will, dass all das mir gehört. Wenn er doch nur lockerer wäre. (Beta A/N: Da is jemand verliiiiiieeeeeebt… Das ging aber mal schnell… ^^ - Naja immer dieses lästige rum gedruckse, nervt doch oder? Ich sag mal lieber nicht so viel, bin ja selbst nicht besser xD)

* * *

Ende Kapitel.

Tja soweit so gut.

Noch eins dann geht die Schule los.

OH das wird so geil.

LG jennalynn


End file.
